All The Wrong Notes
by MistyRose14
Summary: After three years, Mitsuki, who is deeply in love with Takuto, is ready to become Full Moon again. Now, she is going to go on tour with a hot new band... but will this band try to break her and Takuto up?
1. The Brand New Hit

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! this is All The Wrong Notes, my second Full Moon wo Sagashite fanfic. i've got some original songs that i've written in here, but you can skip repeated parts (i won't feel offended). just as a warning, i have a boy-band full of OC's (LilacArcher12 drew them, so merci beaucoup!). but, i think you might like them...they're a little wacky (they are somewhat based on the Host Club - but not intentionally). also, they were inspired by KAT-TUN (junno, i luv you). anyways, i'm going to shut up now. read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

_All The Wrong Notes_

1. The Brand New Hit

As the sunlight peeked in through the windows into Mitsuki's room, she heard the breathing of someone else with her. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly, pretty sure she knew who it was - but she wasn't sure.

"Good morning, _Full Moon_," Takuto said, watching over her with a caring smile.

"Takuto!" she exclaimed while she shot up, wondering why he was in her room so early in the morning. "My grandma-"

"She let me in," he interrupted with a chuckle. "It's always so cute when you are flustered." His words were kind now, and Mitsuki had softened him. In three years, they had grown to know and love each other so much.

"I'm still not used to your new attitude, Takuto…" Mitsuki said and got up to start brushing her hair. She briefly examined her appearance in the mirror. Even though she was fifteen, she had tried everything she could to look sixteen - but she still didn't appear old enough. Her blonde hair fell gently around her shoulders and she seemed to be having a hard time dealing with her bed head.

"Here, dummy, let me help," he sighed as he watched her tug on her hair so much that it was about to rip out of her head. He grabbed the brush from her and fought with a small knot, listening carefully if Mitsuki would yell in pain. "I'm not a professional hairstylist, but I think I could do better than you…" He worked in silence, the two of them lost in their own thoughts. Once he was finished, Mitsuki pulled a ribbon out of her drawer and tied back some of the hair in front of her face, but left a few loose curls out on the sides.

"How does it look?" she asked, striking an innocent pose.

He smiled, and she knew that he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Takuto came closer to her and smelled a strand of her hair. "It smells like…strawberries," he said, pulling her into a hug. _Life is so perfect with her,_ he thought, glad that he was alive to love and protect her. _I wonder if we will be like this forever…_

♥♪♥

_**Daily Star Profiler Interview:**_

**Takara: **Welcome to Daily Star Profiler! This is Mizokuchi Takara reporting and today we will talk with the new hit band, _five-way echo_, who has dominated the top ten list with their hit, _Anyday_. Now, will the members of this absolutely hot boy-band please introduce themselves?

**Masato: **Sup, I'm Masato, lead singer.

**Tetsuya: **Tetsuya, bass.

**Suoh: **I'm Suoh, the drummer.

**Daiki: **Daiki, keyboard.

**Teruo: **Electric guitar player, Teruo.

**Takara: **All right, so there is a rumor that _Full Moon_ is coming back and she will re-launch her career with a tour…_and _there is also a rumor that you guys will be the opening band for that tour. Is that correct?

**Masato: **Both her manager and producer contacted us and your information is correct.

**Tetsuya: **It's a great honor to be working with an idol that has been so loved by her fans.

**Takara: **Have any of you met _Full Moon _before?

**Suoh: **She seems familiar…maybe I've seen her on the street?

**Teruo: **Before our band was popular, I went to a concert and got her autograph…she smelled like strawberries.

**Takara: **Interesting…now, Daiki, you seem very quiet…is there anything you would like to say?

**Daiki: **Are there any snacks afterwards?

**Takara: **Um…of course. Anyways, how do you guys feel about the possible music or personal relationship we have been hearing about between _Full Moon_ and former Route L singer, Takuto Kira?

**Masato: **…what?

**Tetsuya: **What he means is that he's never heard of this before - I don't know if any of us have.

**Takara: **I see, but you will probably have more of a reaction after you meet with _Full Moon_, right?

**Suoh: **If she smells like strawberries, I'm in…

**Takara: **Also, many of your fans have been wondering where you got the inspiration for your song, _Anyday_.

**Teruo: **Masato would know that - he's mainly our lyrics expert.

**Takara: **So, Masato, is it a girlfriend, or an old flame, etc?

**Masato: **More like a crush who was lost for a while…but I helped her out…

**Takara: **Well, we're almost out of time; could you please perform your hit song for us today?

**Masato:** Sure.

♥♪♥

"Mitsuki, you should check out the band that will open for you during your tour," Ooshige-san suggested, turning up the volume on the television with one hand while holding her squirming two-year-old boy with the other. "Hajime, that hurts mommy…" she whined as the boy tugged on her hair.

"Come here, you," Takuto said as he picked up Hajime. "You sure give your mom and dad a hard time, huh?"

"He can be a handful…" Wakaoji-sensei admitted, digging the TV remote out from underneath the couch. "But he'll settle down if he hears music."

Mitsuki smiled but kept her attention on the television, watching the interview closely. _Hmm…two of the band members don't seem very sociable, _she noticed, listening careful to each band member's response to the talk show host's questions. _That lead singer - where have I seen him before?_ There was something about him that made her wonder if they had met a few years earlier, but she wasn't certain.

"They sound pretty good," Takuto commented, sitting down at the couch with Hajime, who was silent now.

"What do you think, Masami?" Wakaoji asked, taking a seat by Takuto.

"Hmm…they're perfect!" she said, looking over at Mitsuki. "We better get some songs lined up as well as writing new ones for your comeback tour!" she stated confidently, and picked up her cell phone to set up a few recording sessions and publicity meetings.

"I can't believe it…" Mitsuki whispered quietly, still lost in her thoughts. "This time I really am _Full Moon_…"

**_random babble..._i love it when i put music and writing together. it gets so fun! just for this fanfic, i've got about five songs written up, and i'm extremely proud of most of them. sadly, in real life, i do not have a strong singing voice. _sigh..._someday i will find someone to sing them for me. also, i made up many things in the story, and i hope it doesn't bug people (désolé). a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)!**


	2. A Meeting By Chance

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! here's All The Wrong Notes ch. 2. i like how the chapters for this story are shorter than Like Snow - it's makes it easier to write. i'm curious to know who might be the favorite band member (i'll probably pick one later). i love how i got inspiration for this story while brushing my teeth - weird how random inspiration strikes, huh? read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

2. A Meeting By Chance

"It's kind of chilly today, don't you think?" Mitsuki asked Takuto after she let out a small sneeze. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as they continued to walk to the studio.

"We'll probably get some coffee after you're done," he answered opening the main building's door for her and she quickly stepped inside. He could tell that she was a bit nervous coming back to work, but he believed that she would be just fine. In the three years that she took off to mature and heal, she had developed a greater love and understanding of music. Takuto had no doubt that she would be an even bigger star now.

A musician with dark hair who seemed to be in a hurry interrupted Takuto's thoughts. _What's up with him?_ He thought, wondering if he had seen the guy before. The guy wasn't watching where he was going and smacked into Mitsuki, sending her backwards.

"Ah, sorry!" he caught her just seconds above the ground. "I should have been looking out for…" he trailed off, noticing the scent of strawberries lingering in his nose. _Oh no, I've knocked _her _over! _

"Yeah, you idiot!" Takuto yelled at him defensively. "Get your hands off of her!"

Mitsuki's eyes were large, focused intently on the boy. _It's the singer from TV…_ she studied his dark brown eyes and listened to his breathing, knowing that he was flustered. "It's okay," she said at last as he let her down. "I wasn't injured…"

"No, it is_ not_ alright!" Takuto continued to shout, obviously ticked off. He glanced at the clock, absolutely sure that they would be late. "_Don't_ do it again," he threatened, and grabbed Mitsuki's hand to leave.

_Who is he? _Mitsuki thought, her head still in the clouds. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as they left. For some reason, he felt like a polar opposite of Takuto - almost like Eichi.

"Strange…" the musician said as they left. "He smells like catnip." He shrugged and continued on his way to meet with the other band members.

♥♪♥

Mitsuki felt suddenly relaxed as the cool refreshment rushed down her throat. Coming back to work without preparing for the stress of the music business was a bit hard to deal with at the moment, and it was nice to have a break. While she sat down by the vending machine, she analyzed the situation that happened earlier in her head. For some strange reason, the boy was familiar - like she had seen him somewhere other than on the TV interview.

"Excuse me," a voice disrupted her thoughts and she looked up, meeting the singer's intense brown eyes. Once again, she had no clue what to do, except for study everything about him.

"Yes, of course," she murmured quietly, moving her legs to let him pass. He paused in front of the machine, making his decision. "…Have I seen you before?" she asked at last.

"Uh, it's possible," he answered, looking at her in surprise. "You're _Full Moon_, right?" he returned his attention the machine and deposited his money to order.

"Yes," she answered, speculating if he would observe that she looked two years _younger_ instead of three years older. "And you are…?"

"Masato, lead singer of _five-way echo_." He watched as the order made it's way to the window. "Are you excited about the concert?"

Mitsuki nodded, and tried to think of anywhere she might have met him. "Excuse me, but…how old are you?" she asked, wondering if it seemed she was prodding too far into his life. But he just smiled, ready to answer any other questions she had.

"Sixteen, and you can ask anything else you want - I owe you that from this morning."

She was enjoying the conversation. Masato was someone who was easy to talk to, and she was so focused in the conversation, that she didn't see Takuto come towards her.

"Hey, you! Get away from her!" Takuto shouted at Masato, who was laughing with Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, let's go," he said to her, taking her hand to leave.

"No, don't force her to leave," Masato ordered him with a firm voice, showing that he didn't like the way Takuto was treating her. "It's not like you're her boyfriend."

"Actually, I am," Takuto replied, hoping that the facts would shut him up - but it didn't work.

"That's still not a reason to get all worked up. If we're going to be on tour together, we should at least get to know each other."

Takuto was speechless._ Who does this kid think he is? _He thought, struggling to keep the situation from hurting Mitsuki. _He doesn't know how much I've done for her…_

"Besides, _she_ decided to talk to me," Masato added, making it harder for Takuto to blame him.

"Let's go, Takuto…" Mitsuki insisted faintly, feeling guilty that they had gotten into a fight because of her. He held her hand as they walked away, and she looked back briefly, unsure of why she felt pulled towards him.

♥♪♥

"Hey, Masato? Are you okay?" the black-haired drummer of _five-way echo_ looked up from his rhythm exercise books, sensing Masato's change in attitude. "Was the vending machine on this level evil too?"

"No," Masato answered, taking a seat by the drummer at the table. "Besides, if it was the vending machine's fault, do I still owe you that money, Suoh?"

"Yep," he replied simply, taking his headphones, which hung loosely around his neck, and placing them on his ears. "I'm going off to creative-land. Wake me up when we have the TV thing."

"_TV performance_," Masato corrected him, somewhat worried about Suoh's extremely laid-back attitude.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Suoh closed his deep brown eyes, and after a few minutes, Masato could hear snoring.

_I wonder if he really is working on the rhythm for our next song…_ he thought, taking another drink of his water. The door swung open, disrupting his two seconds of peace, as the blonde-haired electric guitar player, Teruo came in.

"Sup," he said casually, imitating Masato's "superstar" attitude. He burst into laughter afterwards, and jumped onto the couch, clicking the remote to the TV shortly afterwards. "Man, I gotta tell you - that Takuto dude is…strange!" he flipped through the channels, looking for a good commercial to watch.

"Wait - you met Takuto?" Masato suddenly became interesting in Teruo's crazy nonsense.

"Yeah. They were considering having some of the band members performing onstage with _Full Moon_. Sadly, they don't want you." Teruo stuck his tongue out at Masato, and he rolled his eyes in return.

"And I wonder why they picked you over me…"

"Oh! I almost forgot - he smelled like catnip. Isn't that weird? I mean, strawberries and catnip - they don't work." Teruo continued ranting on about his odd observations, and Masato remembered that he smelled catnip also.

"Hey, we're here," Tetsuya announced as him and Daiki came in through the open doorway. "We could hear you from all the way down the hall."

"Whoops, my bad," Teruo apologized, and stopped on a television channel with a commercial for the concert. A snore from Suoh brought Teruo's attention to him. A scheming grin spread across his face.

"No way…" Masato scolded him before he could move. "This time we hid the Sharpies so that you wouldn't do it again."

"And don't use the 'it will be hilarious' excuse again - we'll be on TV, so don't humiliate us," Tetsuya added, turning off the television and ignoring Teruo's whining. "Masato, wake Suoh up - they want us down there to start warming up."

**_random babble..._somedays i find i am addicted to youtube. there's just so many interesting things on there, and i end up spending three hours, lost in anime/game videos. lately, i've been watching KAT-TUN stuff. it's quite interesting...a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)!**


	3. Change Is Good

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! All The Wrong Notes ch. 3, Change is Good is up. i keep thinking i should have changed the title...oh well. the first song, which is included in this chapter is _Anyday_. i only put in the beginning, chorus, and last lines (but i have a quizilla account - KotoRose14 - so i might put all of my songs up there, or on this). the chapter feels extremely short, so i guess i might make ch. 4 longer (why do i worry about length? cause i'm weird). anyways, read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

3. Change Is Good

"_Heartbreak's written on her face_

_She won't say, but she's still an empty space_

_He didn't love her like she thought_

_And I hold her while she cries,"_

Mitsuki was in a trance as she watched and listened to their live performance. She felt a great amount of pain and sadness persistently showing up in the song, but the song still touched her heart. Even though it gave out such emotions, she was amazed at how Masato could sing it just right, but without crying himself. Mitsuki loved when her songs were emotional, but she had a fear of breaking out in tears during the song. _Maybe his tears have already dried…_she guessed as the song continued.

"_What did you expect?_

_Falling for a guy like him_

_Is he truly falling for you?_

_Was he who you thought he was?_

_And if you were with me_

_You would live more happily_

_But crying in my arms tonight_

_I would comfort her anyday…"_

_He's talented, but he's got too big of an ego,_ Takuto thought to himself, judging every single aspect of his performance. True, he was angry because of what had happened earlier, but he still admitted that Masato was good. The lyrics had deep meaning, and Takuto knew that what he wrote wasn't just made up out of thin air. There was an actual experience - a time when he did hold someone in his arms, thinking about how to explain that he was better for her. Takuto felt those same feelings, and thought that there was something he had in common with Masato. He had changed so much in the three years he spent by Mitsuki's side as she recovered - maybe Masato had changed too. Takuto studied the rest of the song closely, making sure that the band was truly fit for the job of opening for _Full Moon_.

"_I would comfort her anyday, whoa_

_He wasn't who you thought he was_

_Yeah, and I will comfort you anyday…"_

Masato sensed the lights dim, and he knew that the camera had been shut off. He wiped a small tear that clung to his eyes away quickly, and when the lights turned back on, he bowed, and said thank-you to everyone.

"Masato, that was amazing!" Mitsuki complemented him once he was off-stage and handed him a water bottle. "Purely amazing…" her voice trailed off as he met her eyes. Why were they so much softer than Takuto's?

"Thank you," he said politely as Suoh came up from behind him.

"Hey, Masato, the performance was pretty good. You're band is fit for the opening act." Takuto tried to say the words as nicely as he could, but at the same time, he wanted to pry Masato's eyes off of Mitsuki. _I swear, if he does that _one more time_…_

"You smell like catnip," Daiki said randomly, distracting Takuto from finishing his thoughts. His stormy blue eyes blended with his fairly darker hair, and Takuto thought he was somewhat like a shadow - always there, but not always noticed.

"Wha?" Takuto asked the drowsy looking keyboard player and sniffing his jacket to detect the scent of catnip. "Are you crazy?"

"You smell like catnip," Daiki repeated and left after seeing the confused face Takuto made. "It's not good enough for strawberries…" he added while walking away.

_Wow…one word just for him is "strange"_, Takuto thought as he returned his attention to Mitsuki and Masato.

"Yes, we finished recording today," she said brightly, and Takuto felt the familiar heart-warming sensation he got whenever her attitude was shining like the sun. "Aren't you excited, Takuto?"

He nodded, and observed the rest of the conversation closely, searching for the connection linking Mitsuki and Masato together. For some reason, they knew each other - and he intended to figure out what that reason was.

♥♪♥

"I don't know why they're together - they didn't even know each other before _Full Moon's _break," Masato laid on the couch, with Daiki sitting on a chair, playing shrink. "And what's even _worse_ - he just sat there, quietly steaming while we were talking!"

"Hmm…Takuto Kira, former singer of Route L is strange…" Daiki murmured while scribbling notes on a pad of paper from their hotel. "Okay, so what are you going to do about it?"

Masato hesitated. "Well…they just shouldn't be together. Everyone can see it-"

"Even if you are correct," Daiki interjected, his calm voice colliding with Masato's frustrated tone, "is there another reason, perhaps a selfish reason that you want them broken up?" He gave Masato a serious stare, hoping to mentally scare the truth out of him.

"No…" he answered slowly, struggling to keep the truth in.

"Whatever; I'm just telling you that your secret will come tumbling out someday." Daiki shrugged and hopped off of his chair to get a soda from the mini-fridge. A stranger entered the room, but once they took off their disguise, Masato and Daiki were glad to see that it was Tetsuya.

"You know, you kind of scared us for a moment," Masato said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Sorry - those fangirls have been going nuts ever since they learned that we were performing today." He stole the soda Daiki intended to drink and sat down at the table. "I wonder how Suoh's doing…"

"Tetsuya…do you like _Full Moon_?" Masato asked, hoping he wasn't the only one who did.

"Yeah, she's cute. Why?"

"Do you think…that her and Takuto Kira are a good couple?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tetsuya flipped on the TV and took a drink of the soda. "It's none of your business whether or not they are a good couple - what matters is that they're happy."

"But you're my friend, right?" Masato hoped that Tetsuya would go along with his plans. Ever since they were little, he went along with anything, and it usually benefited him.

"What do you want?" Tetsuya asked, turning around to look him straight in the eye. "Just get it over with and tell me the plan."

"Fine…I want to break up Takuto and _Full Moon_…"

**_random babble..._making Takuto and Masato fight is amusing for me. that may sound mean, but i know that they have a strong dislike for each other. i find it hilarious. in the next chapters, i'll probably define the other band members more as the plot progresses. i hope this story isn't too weird or moving too slowly. a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)!**


	4. Memories From Long Ago

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! here is ch. 4, Memories From Long Ago. i like naming chapters - it's amusing! anyways, i was too lazy to do age math in my head (for Takuto and Mitsuki), so please don't be angry at my rough guesses. this chapter is kind of sweet in my opinion, but i hope it isn't _too _sweet (please tell me if it is). read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

4. Memories From Long Ago

"Are you completely insane?" Tetsuya asked with a look of disbelief. "Didn't you hear what I just said: 'what matters is that they're happy'." He said the rest of his sentence slower and louder so that Masato might understand it better.

"I'm not dumb and I'm _not _deaf," Masato stated as a tiny laugh escaped out of Daiki.

"Sorry - it's just that _I _think you are," he hid behind his little notebook, anticipating Masato to chuck something hard or pointy at him.

"Let me prove my point!" Masato yelled out in frustration, not used to his friends disagreeing with him. "Am I the only one who thinks that they won't last? What is he - like around…twenty-five, or even older? She's only nineteen!"

"So?" Tetsuya turned his attention to a band profiler magazine on the table. "Eight years difference…not that unusual, I guess."

"But it feels like _more_," Masato continued. "I'm not sure why, but it's almost like she hasn't aged in three years, _or_, that she is even younger." As he lay on the couch, his anger fading away by calming thoughts of her, he gazed up at the ceiling, and studied every fleck of it. _I _know _that there's something familiar about her…I wonder if she feels it too?_ He blinked when Daiki's face hovered over him, breaking Masato's peace.

"You have no way to prove that," Tetsuya told him simply, flipping to a page about a rival band. "I think that you would be better off finding that Mitsuki girl you were talking about."

_That's right…_he remembered, wondering why he felt a similar connection between her and _Full Moon_. "But she left school about two months ago. I never did get a chance to talk to her again. She probably forgot me, because she only knows me by _Masato_, not my real name."

"Look…if you can't find her, I'll go along with your plan," Tetsuya compromised, and closed the magazine. "But, you have to try hard enough."

♥♪♥

_**Two Months Ago:**_

"Why does it seem like something important will happen today?"

"Tsneo, you don't know that for sure." Tetsuya lectured his best friend and the leader of their band as he shut his locker. Even though he was only fifteen years old, Tetsuya had wisdom beyond his age. Maybe it was maturity, but it seemed like he had carried some knowledge from his past life into his current one.

"Still, something…is…"

Tetsuya grabbed Tsneo by the arm and dragged him off to class. "Jeez, why are you so stupid?"

"Hey, Tetsuya…I've picked out a stage name," Tsneo said as they passed by their classmates.

"Okay. What is it?" he asked somewhat patiently. "Even though I don't know why you need one," he added to himself.

"It's Masa-" Tsneo flew forward after Tetsuya lost the grip on his arm, and hit a girl, almost sending her head into the wall. During his panicking, he managed to hold onto her, and shifted his body, allowing his body to absorb the pain that her skull would have felt. "Ow," he finished after the impact with the wall, and slid down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tetsuya asked, running to see if Tsneo or the girl were seriously injured. The rest of the students in the hallway froze, surprised by such an event.

"I'm fine," Tsneo replied. "How about you?" he turned his attention to the girl, and when she lifted her head, he was greeted by her misty gray eyes. He loosened his grip on her, and felt her soft brown hair tickling his arms.

"I-I don't think that I was hurt." Her reply was quiet and they were lost, studying the fine details of each other's eyes. "Thank you," she breathed at last, the words almost sounding like they were sung.

"Um, Tsneo, you better let her go," Tetsuya suggested with a laugh. Tsneo did as he was told, his face blushing an extreme shade of red. "Sorry," Tetsuya apologized for him. "He's just a little stupid."

"It's alright - in fact, I think he saved me." She giggled and Tsneo blushed even more. "I'm Mitsuki," she said, and looked up at the clock. "Unfortunately, it's my last day here, but I hope I'll meet you again…" she paused, waiting for his name.

"Tsneo," he answered, shocked that the girl that he could have killed was being so nice to him. "I'm in a band," he added, hoping that it would make him look good. He heard a laugh from Tetsuya, but ignored him.

"I hope I'll see you perform someday," she said cheerfully as she waved and left him and Tetsuya alone in the hallway - everyone left as soon as they heard that she was okay.

"Someday, I hope you'll get some intelligence knocked into you, Masa." Tetsuya punched his arm, trying to bring him down to earth.

"It's _Masato_," he corrected Tetsuya. "I don't feel comfortable using Tsneo, my father's name. But Masato should work."

"Yeah - it sounds great with _Mitsuki_," Tetsuya teased. "You may be her hero, but to me, you're still a music-lover with little brains." The two of them laughed and left the school, skipping class for a practice vital to them becoming rock superstars.

♥♪♥

"This is nice," Mitsuki said as walked with Takuto to their table of the fancy restaurant. "Takuto, I think you're spoiling me," she added playfully.

"Hey, you deserve this." He shrugged as they were seated and opened the menu. Nothing helped make couples more strongly bonded together than Italian food. "What do you want to eat?"

Mitsuki scanned the different plates she saw people eating in the restaurant. There were the distinct smells of tomato sauce, garlic, and various other Italian ingredients floating around in her nose. "I don't know…it's all so wonderful!"

"Good." Takuto smiled, glad that he was able to see her enjoying their date. Recently, it had felt like they were slipping away, and he knew it was Masato's fault. _Every time I see him, I just want to punch him! _He thought as the waitress brought fresh flowers and breadsticks to the table. Although things had been crazy lately, he knew that three years was enough to make the bond they felt solid and almost ever-lasting.

"Could we have some tea?" Mitsuki asked the waitress kindly.

"Sure," she replied politely, a bit star-struck after seeing the singers, _Full Moon _and Route L's Takuto Kira. "It'll be here right away." She hurried off to get their tea, and Mitsuki giggled at her adorable attitude.

"I'm enjoying this - it will probably be the last date we have until the tour's over." She reached over the table and touched Takuto's hand gently. He took his other hand to cover her's, almost as if he were trying to keep it safe.

"Yeah, but at least I'll be traveling with you," he reminded her with a cool voice. The waitress returned with the tea and took their orders, briefly interrupting their conversation. When she left, Mitsuki was in a daze, watching and listening to every word from Takuto's lips.

_I'm so lucky, _she thought, studying his eyes that were full of truth and love. Because of him, she was able to truly live her dream and because of her, he was given a second chance to live. It was a circle of how they completed each other, sustaining both of their thoughts and hopes. Finally, their food arrived, and their conversation ceased, once again.

"Mitsuki…" Takuto started slowly, his tone serious. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," she approved, lifting a fork full of spaghetti to her lips.

"You love me, right?" he asked the question shyly, wondering if it was a stupid thing to ask.

"Yes," Mitsuki replied simply with a bright smile that always made him feel on top of the world. "Why?"

He froze, unsure of how to continue. "I hope that's how you will feel after the tour," he said, and let the rest of the night be silent. At first, he thought that he would make Mitsuki upset, but as they left the restaurant, she had seemed exactly the same. _I hope she wasn't lying…_he thought as they walked home. Even if she was telling the truth, he didn't want them to fall out of love just as quickly as they had fallen into it.

**_random babble..._i think my two favorite band members are Suoh and Daiki. why? because they don't talk much, and when they do, it is random! Teruo is hyper, and Tetsuya and Masato are the most mature, and no fun, in my opinion. if they remind you of other people or anime characters, i did that on purpose! by the way, i wrote this chapter fairly quick and if there are any major typos/grammar bugs, please tell me! a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	5. Time To Go On Tour

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! ch. 5 is Time To Go On Tour. sorry...i don't like the name of this chapter too much (no clue why). the song Mitsuki sings a bit is called _In Your Arms_. if anyone has a favorite band member, please tell me (for some reason, i think it might be Daiki...)! read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

5. Time To Go On Tour

She was mesmerized as she watched their performance backstage, waiting for her turn to sing her re-debut song. Although she was nervous, Takuto was right beside her, and a feeling of comfort had set in.

"Mitsuki," he began as they heard the applause from the crowd when the band finished performing. "You ready?" he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Yes," her words were only a bit more than a whisper. There was nothing standing in her way anymore, and this time, she could sing as loud and a long as she wanted.

The band members went backstage, and she was led by a few of the tour crew to a platform where she would appear when the lights turned on. They watched her with encouraging smiles, and she took a few deep breaths as she counted down the seconds until the tour started. It would be her, and only her, with no Shinigami magic making her better than anyone else. Everything about her success was riding on her performance and her talent alone.

"It's time," she said to herself as the lights turned on, and the music began to play. After three long years, _Full Moon _was back.

"_I wait alone_

_For the day to come_

_My mind used to be so far away_

_These words don't seem_

_So distant anymore,"_

Takuto was fascinated with the first few minutes of her performance. He missed watching her skin glow with the lights from the stage, and although he had listened to her sing during the recording session, nothing was better than her live performance. Mitsuki was able to live her dream forever, and he was glad that he would be right beside her the entire way.

"_You were always there_

_Even if I didn't care_

_And how I am in your arms_

_Never alone, even when I go home_

_You protect me from harm_

_When I am in your arms…"_

_It's her…_ Masato thought, noticing that even though she had dyed her hair, those misty gray eyes were definitely Mitsuki's. If his friends didn't believe him about that, then he would work on breaking them up on his own. _She doesn't deserve to be controlled by him._

When her first song was finished, the reaction from the crowd was thunderous. She bowed and blushed, surprised that they still loved _Full Moon_. _This is amazing…I'm reaching the stars with my talent!_

Once she was off stage, Takuto hugged her and _five-way echo_ had many kind comments. Even though Masato wanted to tell her every single thing about her performance that he loved, he caught a cold glare from Takuto and decided to stay away.

"You are unusually quiet…" Daiki and Suoh said in unison. Teruo joined in with his mischievous grin.

"Hmm…I thought that you would be all over her, complementing her on how pretty she looks today," Teruo teased.

"No, not _pretty_," added Suoh, "_gorgeous_."

Masato backed away from them until he bumped into the wall. "Guys, quit it!"

"Huh? What's going on?" _Full Moon's _eyes glimmered with worry as she noticed him being cornered.

"Nothing," Teruo replied, ruffling Masato's hair. "We're just being your normal, typical, wacky band."

"Hey, let's go get something to eat," Takuto suggested to _Full Moon_, and they held hands as the walked out of the stage area.

Tetsuya lightly smacked Masato on the head, noticing that he was staring at them as they left. "Have you found Mitsuki yet?"

"No-"

"Then quit daydreaming, and start looking," Tetsuya reminded him with another smack, and they left to return to their hotel rooms.

♥♪♥

"I'm not even sure if I should doubt him anymore," Masato said, giving a worried glance over to where Suoh was snoring peacefully on the couch with his headphones. "Maybe it worked three times before, but I think he's just trying to catch up on missed sleep."

"_I_ think that you could use a nap," Daiki said as he tossed an orange in the air. "Either that, or you need more vitamin D."

"You know, just because your dad is a doctor, doesn't mean you can diagnose _me_."

"Stop whining, _Tsneo_," Teruo teased. After he let out an obnoxious laugh, he heard and felt a gust of air as a banana zoomed past his face. "What's up with the flying banana?" he asked Daiki.

Daiki shrugged, and all three of them turned around cautiously as they heard a low growl come from the couch.

"Crap…we woke up Suoh…" Teruo saw the banana missing from its spot in the fruit bowl on the coffee table. "We're screwed."

"RUN!" They scrambled out the door as Suoh's eyes began to glow a fiery red. Once outside, they waited for the electronic lock to work, and eventually, they were safe - but without a hotel room for the night.

"Uh, where's Tetsuya?" Teruo asked as he checked in his jacket for his cell phone. Unfortunately, it was missing, and he pictured it right beside the television remote on the coffee table.

"He went to discuss the show schedule for tomorrow with Ooshige-san." Masato leaned against the wall, wondering how they would get back in or find another place to sleep. While Daiki and Teruo continued talking, he noticed Takuto and _Full Moon _returned from their dinner.

"Masato, we're going to go down to the lobby and see if we can call Tetsuya's cell," Daiki said as him and Teruo began to walk towards the elevator. "You'll be fine with fire-breathing dragon drummer in there?"

"Yeah," he nodded, and signaled for them to go on without him. "I'll just wait for you to come back." Sure enough, they left, and he slumped down against the wall, making it seem like he was asleep. There was enough moonlight coming in through the windows for him to see what was going on.

"Did you like the food, Mitsuki?" Takuto asked as they paused by the door.

_Mitsuki? _Masato thought, peeking through strands of his dark hair to watch them.

"Yep! But it was a bit spicy…" she flashed Takuto a joyful smile.

When Masato saw her smile, it was as if his heart had been pierced into a million tiny pieces. He knew that she was the Mitsuki he had been longing to see again, and she had no clue that there was something wrong in their relationship. While he continued to spy on them, small fragments of a new song came to him, even though he had no beat for it.

"_A drop of sweat _

_Rolls down my face_

_Watching you and him_

_It makes me sick_

_It feels so wrong_

_But you don't know it_

_But you don't want to know it_

_But you've got to…"_

He heard them say "I love you" and as they leaned in to kiss, he closed his eyes, hoping his nightmare would end.

**_random babble..._i made this giant japanese name database in my computer (okay, it's not that huge). anyways, for some people who don't know what the names of my boy-band mean, here they are: Masato-justice (Tsneo-common man), Tetsuya-become iron or clear evening, Teruo-shining man, Daiki-of great value, and Suoh-dragon. i update and print out the database every november and organize it each month (yep, i organize like crazy). désolé if some name meanings are off (i don't know enough japanese to know if they are right or wrong). a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	6. A Day Off For Rest

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! this is ch. 6, A Day Off For Rest. i decided to write more of this fanfic so that it'll catch up to Like Snow (actually, the shorter chapters are more fun to write). with school, i think my quality of writing is slacking...i need to be more descriptive... anyways, read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

6. A Day Off For Rest

_No…why won't this nightmare end?_ The image of Mitsuki and Takuto's kiss goodnight kept replaying in his head the entire night. When Masato finally woke up, he found that he was still outside of the hotel room and no one had bothered to bring him back in. He pulled the room key out of his pocket and slid in into the lock, waiting for the light to flash until he turned the handle.

"Hey, is anyone-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed that every single member of his band was still in the room _and _it was 2:30 in the afternoon. "What happened?"

"_Full Moon _is sick today, so they have to reschedule the performance." Tetsuya tried hard to keep a laugh back, but Teruo let his out.

"Jeez, did you fall asleep next to a gumball machine?" Daiki carefully moved away from Suoh, who was yet again sleeping, and began to pick at a strand of Masato's hair.

"Huh?" Masato ran his fingers through his hair and felt it - a nice big wad of bubblegum. "Oh…no…"

"Hey, I've got scissors!" Teruo held up a pair, the light reflecting off of the shiny blades. "Let's shave his head," he added with an evil grin.

"No, stop it," Masato snatched the scissors out of Teruo's hands and simply clipped the gum out himself. "There, all done." Without another word, he went back outside and slammed the door, the noise echoing off the walls.

"That's it!" Suoh shot up from his sleeping trance, scaring everyone around him. "Get Masato - we've got a new rhythm."

"Ahh!" Teruo, who had taken a seat on the edge of the couch's arm, fell over from shock. "Warn us when you're gonna do that!"

"Fine, I'll track him down," Daiki grabbed his cell phone off of the coffee table and ran out after Masato.

♥♪♥

"Takuto…" Mitsuki called out weakly, her faint voice barely reaching him.

"Shh," he placed a finger to her lips and gently pushed her back down into bed. "I've said this a thousand times, but you need to rest."

"I've rested for three years," she reminded him, and welcomed the soft pillow against her neck. "I'm tired of being weak and ill…"

_I know you are, _Takuto thought, and began to stroke Mitsuki's hair soothingly. "It was probably the food, huh?" they laughed but Mitsuki started coughing.

"I'm okay," she said, and reached over to the bedside table for a glass of water. She hated the sound of coughing - she had heard too much of it during her life. "Wakaoji-sensei is coming later, right?"

"Yes, but he told me to get you to sleep."

"Guess I've got to, if Wakaoji-sensei said so…" She had an innocent smile and Takuto gave her a kiss on the cheek before she fell asleep.

He watched her snoozing peacefully for a few minutes, but became bored. It was much easier to watch her sleep when she wasn't sick, so to distract his mind, he turned on their laptop to browse through some new song ideas Mitsuki had. The newest one that she had written sounded sweet, but there was something about it that was strange.

"_Your words fall softly_

_Like the snow outside my window_

_The melody is dropping from your lips _

_This embrace is warm_

_Like the fire slowly burning_

_The passion's building up inside my heart."_

Takuto knew that the first few lines were for him, but the chorus made him doubt if it was really _him_ who was on Mitsuki's mind.

"_Everything about you_

_It's got me mesmerized _

_I'm one step away from obsession_

_Every time I see you_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_How do you make me feel this way?"_

"Next time I see him…I'll kill him," Takuto muttered through gritted teeth.

♥♪♥

"Masato, what's going on?" Daiki finally asked when Masato had stopped running. By now, they had made it from the top floor of the hotel, all the way to the lobby.

"Its…her…" he leaned against a plant in the lobby, struggling to catch his breath. "Why did they send you?"

"Cause I'm the track captain." Daiki looked satisfied with one of his many talents. "Wait, what do you mean by _her_?"

"Remember how Tetsuya said I had to find Mitsuki? She's _Full Moon_…I heard Takuto call her that last night." Masato finally gave up on the plant and sat down on the ground. "Now I don't know what to do. She doesn't belong with him - but she's so happy."

"I'll help you," Daiki offered. "Catnip and strawberries don't work, right?"

"Yeah," Masato agreed, and he saw Takuto come out of an elevator to meet with who he guessed was Mitsuki's doctor.

"I wonder why she was gone for three years…and if she was _Full Moon_, how did she do it? She was twelve, right?" Daiki pulled out his cell phone to report to Tetsuya. "Oh yeah, Suoh found out a rhythm. Do you have any lyrics?"

_Heat rising…_Masato thought as he nodded. He wasn't even half-started with the song, but he had a name for it. "Hey, can we call it _Heat Rising_?"

"I don't care - but it sounds intense," Daiki said, dialing the phone. "Tomorrow, we should start a plan," he added, and Masato kept watching Takuto and the doctor, looking for a hint about how Mitsuki was doing.

"_A drop of sweat _

_Rolls down my face_

_Watching you and him_

_It makes me sick_

_It feels so wrong_

_But you don't know it_

_But you don't want to know it_

_But you've got to…"_

Masato sang the beginning of the song to himself, and although he wasn't paying complete attention, Daiki heard a bit of it. Somehow, Mitsuki would find out that there was something wrong.

**_random babble..._i've been wanting to write poetry lately, but i really suck at it. i always pick the hardest words to rhyme, and then when i randomly stick words that happen to rhyme together, my poem sounds awkward. oh well, guess i'll stick to songwriting (my terrible rhyming doesn't matter there). désole about Takuto reading Mitsuki's songs again (similar event happened in Like Snow). guess i forgot that i already used that idea...a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	7. Recovering With Your Love

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! ch. 7 is Recovering With Your Love, and this chapter is mainly focused on Mitsuki and Takuto three years ago. i thought it would be good to write a flashback before i dive back into what's going to happen next. by the way, this fanfic might not be updated too often because i want to finish Like Snow. read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

7. Recovering With Your Love

_**Three Years Ago:**_

When Takuto woke up, everything was unclear. There were no memories, and no faces he could clearly recognize - except for the other members of Route L. His world was muddled, and he wondered if he could float along, trying to recover what had been lost. He had an appointment with his friend, Keiichi Wakaoji and another doctor who was a neurologist, to see if they could find out how to help him remember at least a little bit more of his life.

He stepped outside, and locked the door to his apartment, the sun feeling incredible on his skin. There was a slight breeze, and he enjoyed watching the small kids playing at the park. He sat at a bench for a few minutes, tying his shoes and watching the scenery. The sound of a meow distracted him, and he looked up, seeing a girl with her brown hair in ponytails petting her cat's snowy white fur.

"_Hehe…Takuto!" _A picture of an optimistic young girl laughing and smiling replayed in his mind. She was familiar, almost like he knew her somehow.

A ball that some kids were using in their game rolled away from them and Takuto stopped it with his foot. He picked it up and gave it to the kids. "Here, just don't lose it again - you might not get so lucky next time." He gave them a slight warning glare, but he found that he couldn't get angry with them. That girl had softened him, and she had sparked some curiosity within him.

He heard the clock in the main streets chime, and got up from the bench. His appointment was in a few minutes, and Keiichi's office wasn't that far away. After fifteen minutes, he was inside the hospital lobby, waiting to be called in.

"Alright, please follow me," a nurse said with a vibrant smile, but it wasn't a bright as the mystery girl he remembered. As he followed her to the office, he peeked into the different rooms and saw her. She was napping, her face peaceful like an angel's. He stood in the doorway briefly, his lips pulling into a serene grin. There she was - but he still had no clue _who_ she was.

"Excuse me?" The nurse tapped his back, and he continued to walk to the office behind her. Finally, they had arrived at the office. "Please take a seat."

Takuto did as he was told, his mind still on the girl. He stood up once the doctors entered the room and greeted them.

"You look well today," Keiichi said as he did a brief check-up on Takuto. "Any memories coming back to you?"

"…Yes," Takuto admitted at last, small fragments of the girl's identity coming to him. "A girl who's in this hospital - I think I know her."

"A girl? You mean Kouyama Mitsuki?"

"Mitsuki…" Takuto thought over the name for a few minutes.

"_Takuto! Thank you for everything!" _He saw her perky smile and felt his heart warming up.

"_Mitsuki, I love you." _His eyes shot open. Did he really love that girl two years earlier? Was it even possible?

"How do I know her?" He asked, searching for answers from both doctors.

"She's Aoi's daughter." Keiichi hesitated, then asked the other doctor to leave the room for a brief moment. He nodded and left silently. "Actually, you knew her last week, but some things happened that are hard to explain."

Takuto's expression was confused and Keiichi took a deep breath, working on a way to tell him how they would know each other.

"You know what - why don't you meet her again? If you are re-introduced, you might remember things on your own," he suggested at last. "We can reschedule your appointment for next week while you work on that."

"I'll try it," Takuto said as he got up from his chair and left the room. He heard Keiichi sigh. _I wonder why he can't tell me himself? _He thought as he walked to her room and found her awake - to his surprise, she was singing as well.

♥♪♥

With the sun gradually sneaking in through the hospital blinds, Mitsuki woke up knowing that the day would be beautiful. Her grandmother had left the room to deal with some hospital paperwork, and she was left in her room to sleep in peace. She felt like singing on such a gorgeous day, and pulled out a notebook of her songs hidden beneath her bed. The songs that she had written were private and close to her heart. She only wanted to show them to people she absolutely trusted.

"_I wait alone_

_For the day to come_

_My mind used to be so far away_

_These words don't seem_

_So distant anymore,"_

Her voice sounded childish, and unable to sing too loudly, she was disappointed at how horribly her song was sounding. It almost made her cry - the song was for Takuto, and she hoped that someday they would meet again.

"No good," she criticized herself, and heard quiet clapping coming from the doorway. She almost fell over from shock when she looked up - it was Takuto.

"Uh, hi…I guess I remember you," he began awkwardly, unsure of how to talk to her. He felt his face get red as she stared at his face, completely surprised. "Could you quit staring? You're making me think I'm a ghost."

"Y-you remember?" she asked, her cloudy gray eyes wide after hearing his words. "Takuto, you really remember?" She leapt off of the bed and gave him a hug, confusing him.

"Um, I only recognize your face…sorry." He backed away from her, wondering what he was going to do next, and if she would start crying.

"It's okay. I guess I've been a little lonely lately, and it's nice to see a familiar face." Mitsuki climbed back onto her bed and flipped the notebook closed. She didn't look disappointed at all. Her smile stayed the entire time, and Takuto felt tiny bits of memories coming back to him the longer he spent talking with her.

"So, you need to recover for three years?" He asked, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Yes, until I can become _Full Moon _again…but recovering for that long doesn't sound like much fun." She laughed and took a drink of water from the chilly glass by her bed.

"I'm not doing anything for three years, so why don't I hang out with you?" Takuto offered as Keiichi entered the room.

"How are things going?" he asked, seeing that they were getting along well.

"I think these next three years are going to be great!" Mitsuki said, her cheerfulness illuminating the room.

**_random babble..._i wanted to write a new song for this chapter, but i guess it didn't happen. instead, i just used her other song, _In Your Arms _(i didn't want to be lazy). ch. 8 should be funny - i've got some interesting things for _five-way echo _to say! i think that's all i've thought about so far for that chapter. a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	8. Dreaming of You

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! the title of ch. 8 is Dreaming of You, and i may make some people angry with this chapter. but then again, i build up suspense, switch things, and take unexpected turns (yeah, i'm just babbling...). it's fairly short, and i wrote it in what little extra time i have, so désolé if i have funky grammar/typos, or in this chapter, sentences. merci to everyone who enjoys my fanfic (i feel so loved). read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

8. Dreaming of You

The familiar mood wouldn't go away, and it made Mitsuki feel relaxed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to let herself be with him, or fight against the connection she felt attracting them.

A soft expression was in his calm brown eyes, and the aroma of sea spray found the way to her nose. She felt his dark brown hair touch lightly against her neck as he held her. His regular breathing soothed her, and she was in a daze, only focusing on her single senses at varying times.

"Mitsuki…" he began, his melodious voice whispering faintly. She desperately desired to reply, but…

"Mitsuki, Wakaoji's here." Takuto's cobalt eyes were locked on to her's and she wanted to look away. She groggily rubbed her eyes, the details of her dream still vividly replaying in her mind. "Did you sleep well?" he added, as she sat up to be examined.

"Yes - it was very comfortable, but at the same time scary."

"What, like a nightmare?"

"No…more like…how do I describe it?" Mitsuki looked around the room, trying to find inspiration to tell Takuto about her dream. She shared almost everything with him, but a small part of her mind was screaming at her to keep quiet.

"It's good that you had a pleasant dream while you were resting," Wakaoji added after he took her temperature. "I would think that you would go insane after being asked to get some sleep."

"It's easier when you get a kiss good-night," Mitsuki said while blushing.

"Aw, that's sweet," he teased Takuto. "Anyways, you're temperature is down, so you can perform tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Mitsuki gave Wakaoji a hug and he packed up his medical equipment to leave.

"It's nothing," he replied and Takuto showed him to the door. "By the way, I'll be watching the concert tomorrow, so do your best."

"I will!" she waved good-bye cheerfully, and as Takuto closed the door, she walked over to her clothes drawer, ready to change out of her pajamas. She could sense the light smell of catnip coming from behind her. Why did she notice it just now?

"So, about that dream…" Takuto said as he sat on the couch and turned the TV to the music news channel.

"Um, it was very real, almost as if it were actually happening…" she replied as she picked out a pastel yellow top and a bright pink skirt with orange ribbons.

"Who was it about?" he asked, beginning to pay more attention to the TV.

"…Masato, I think…" she said extremely quiet, hoping it would be too soft for him to hear.

Even though he wasn't listening to every word she said, he caught one name: Masato. Normally, he would have jumped up and get furious at the mention of his name - especially by her - but he decided to wait. With clenched fists, his angry thoughts echoed in his mind. _I'm _really _gonna kill him…_

♥♪♥

"Masato, by now, I think you should give up," Tetsuya advised, and he checked his golden hair in the mirror before the photo shoot.

"Give up?" Masato shot back, completely shocked that Tetsuya disagreed with him. "Did you _not_ hear me?"

"I heard you, but this isn't a good idea - you will either end up injured or heartbroken."

"You're wrong…" Masato turned away from him and saw Suoh, Daiki, along with Teruo. Teruo's bleached blond hair with red roots stuck out in the lighting, and Daiki kept teasing him about how tacky it looked.

"Yeah, well, you should lay off chocolate-covered pretzels and citrus peach tea."

"You think I'm fat?!" Daiki was ready to strangle Teruo. "I don't see how Masato could let someone with as big of an ego as _yours _into the band!"

"He had talent," Masato said simply, and Daiki and Teruo's argument halted at once. "And a love of music - how could I _not_ let him into the band?" He waited while each of the band members remembered how they had joined _five-way echo_. When the photographer signaled that he was up first for single photos, he left silently, wondering if the differences in every band member's personality would break them apart before their second song.

♥♪♥

Maybe Takuto wasn't thinking clearly, or he was certain that he had to protect Mitsuki. He had been wandering around while she was in a meeting with Ooshige-san. As soon as he had heard about the photo shoot, he knew that he had the perfect opportunity to make sure that Masato wouldn't ruin their relationship.

_Why is this jealously getting to me? Did I really hear that he was in her dream?_ His thoughts continued to question him as he made his way to the room where the band was doing the photo shoot. He paused outside of the door, his hand hovering over the handle. Suddenly, he visualized Masato and Mitsuki staring intensely into each other's eyes. They had no clue how sick their connection had made him. Was he meant to fall in love with Mitsuki, only to fall out of it?

He opened the door with the pain of envy and anger mingling in his heart, and began searching for Masato.

"Hey, Takuto! What's up?" Teruo was relieved seeing someone other than a band member in the room.

"Uh, where's Masato?" Takuto looked in every direction, his frustration mounting.

"In the photo shoot - he's up first. Why?"

Takuto sighed, knowing that photo shoots took forever. "Nothing…guess I wanted to try out some idea…or something." He also knew that Mitsuki wouldn't be pleased if the were fighting. "Maybe I'll catch him later."

"Hey," Daiki said as he started leaving. "What do you think about sea foam?"

"What?" Takuto was amazed at how random Daiki was - it was almost as if he was from another planet.

"Sea foam," Daiki repeated louder and slower.

"It's okay," Takuto replied, wondering how many other times Daiki would say something weird.

"What about strawberries and sea foam?"

"Huh?" Takuto glanced at his watch, knowing that Mitsuki's meeting would be over soon. "Look, we'll continue this conversation later-" He took off without finishing his sentence.

"Yes…we'll finish this later…" Daiki whispered, processing all of the information he had just gotten out of Takuto.

**_random babble..._okay, _chapter 9 _will be the funny one (i had some things in my mind mixed up). in the first part, i will definitely put in how the band met. i'm considering putting up original songs from this fanfic and Like Snow, but i'm not sure...(if you like this idea, please tell me!). also, Mitsuki and Takuto fans, i am building up suspense, so don't hate me if things don't turn out okay during the chapter (there is always optimism for the next one). désolé if i seem cranky - i only want a snow day from school... a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	9. Building Up

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! this chapter is called Building Up, and from now on, things are going to get _way _more interesting. the song that Mitsuki and Takuto sing at the end is _Lonely Duet _and i'll have them finish it next chapter (because i like the song so much!). i did get a full snow day (so now it's a snow day and a half) to work on this and i'm happy. read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

9. Building Up

_**Six Months Ago:**_

"Hey, did you hear? Tsneo, the kid in our class who was offered a record deal, _refused it_ and is going to make his own band?"

"I heard he only wants _star-quality_ talent. You know what that means - people who think they've got it all."

"Nah, that's just a rumor."

Tetsuya passed by his classmates who were gossiping in the lockers and a smug smile spread across his face. _Good, the news is getting around school._ He wasn't wandering around, but he was looking for someone in particular - a "legend" as Tsneo had called him. As he continued to walk by, he practiced a smile that he was going to use on future fangirls when they were famous. The girls he smiled to almost swooned, but they would have done it anyways - even with unusual hazel eyes and golden hair, he always had secret admirers. While he walked away, he pulled three cards out of his pocket, ready to put them into their specific lockers. But before he could deliver the first one, he bumped into a drowsy looking student, who was twirling a pair of percussion mallets between his fingers and had his headphones covering his ears.

"Sorry," Tetsuya muttered, still focused on the task.

"Eh, whatever," the student mumbled back, and a name written in Sharpie on the mallets caught Tetsuya's attention.

"Uh, you're Suoh, the top percussionist from the school orchestra, right?"

"Yeah," Suoh tossed his mallets to the opposite hand and caught them with skill and precision. "Who in the world are you?"

"Tetsuya," he replied, amazed at how easily he seemed to do his trick. "I'm starting a band with Tsneo, and we need a drummer-"

"I'll do it." He plucked the card Tetsuya was about to give him out of his hand. "I've heard the rumor that you guys wanted a drummer. I can only do the beat, so you better have good lyrics."

"We do," Tetsuya assured him and he quickly said good-bye because he saw his next target - the electric guitar player. Tetsuya had heard him play before in a club. "Teruo?" he asked, certain that the guy with bleached blond hair and red roots was who he was looking for.

Teruo spun around and recognized his face right away. "Whoa, the best bass player in our city. Nice to meet you, Tetsuya." Teruo shook his hand and seemed somewhat polite. "Let me guess - you want me to be the electric guitarist. Wait, who else is in the band that I can torture - I mean introduce myself to?"

Tetsuya caught the mischievous grin on Teruo's face. When Teruo was in his previous band, Tetsuya had heard stories about him playing nasty pranks on the other members. Would he do that in their band? He ignored his thoughts and handed him the card. "You'll meet them later when we have our first rehearsal after school."

The bell rang, and Teruo winced. "Crap…if I'm late again I'll get detention…anyways, I'll be here later." He waved and took off at a sprint to rush off to his next class.

_One more to go…_he thought as he went to the meeting place of the track team. Tetsuya had to admit, Tsneo had picked a great group of individual musicians, but would they actually work well together?

"Alright, let's do this as a warm up, and then afterwards, we'll do some sprints for time," the captain of the track team instructed the other athletes. He blew a whistle and then sat down on the bleachers as he supervised their warm up.

"Daiki?" He asked, and the captain stood up to greet him.

"How is the randomness flowing for you today?" Daiki took the card that Tetsuya offered him. They used to be best friends, but when he became the track team captain, they hung out less and less.

"Do you still play piano?"

"Yup - my mom won't let me quit because I'm too good. Well…that and I practice too much." Daiki blew the whistle again to signal a different warm up. He studied the card for a few seconds. "So…you want me to do keyboard?"

"Yeah, unless you're too busy-"

"No, I'm not doing anything too important." He began tapping his fingers on the bleachers. "I need to let the potential captain for next year learn how to lead."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive…"

♥♪♥

"Group Karaoke Night…with _five-way echo_?" Takuto asked with a look of disgust on his face. He just knew that Masato would try to show off during the event.

"Yes, won't it be fun?" Mitsuki and Ooshige-san said together while Wakaoji returned from finding Hajime a small snack.

"Is it a competition?"

"No…why?" Mitsuki grabbed his hand as they began to walk to their reserved group karaoke room.

"Just wondering." Takuto didn't say anything else so that Mitsuki wouldn't get worried, but it was too late - she already was.

_Oh no! Did I say something? _She wondered as they walked wordlessly, the only sound coming from their shoes on the marble floor and Ooshige and Wakaoji talking about the next concert.

"Oh, this is the room," Ooshige-san pointed out to them and Takuto politely opened the door for Mitsuki.

Once inside, they found the other members of the band already seated on the couch.

"Hey," Tetsuya greeted them, and they turned on the karaoke equipment. "Who goes first?"

"I vote _Full Moon _and Takuto," Daiki suggested while he poured himself a glass of water. "It would be nice to see some star-talent first." He glanced over at Masato, who was silent.

"I like the idea," Mitsuki said with a smile. She turned to Takuto, who had noticed Masato's quiet attitude. "Are you up for it, Takuto?"

"Alright…" he agreed and they took the microphones that rested on the table. "What song are we going to sing?"

"What about we pick the random selection," Mitsuki recommended. He pressed a button that picked a random song and the music began to play.

Masato's ears perked up and something about the song he was hearing seemed familiar, but what was it? As Mitsuki and Takuto began to sing, he instantly knew what the song was - and who sang it originally.

_**Mitsuki:**_

"_Our love blooms like spring_

_Rapidly but gently,"_

_**Takuto:**_

"_Your smile lights me up_

_As if I'm being warmed by the sun,"_

_**Both:**_

"_Could it last_

_Even though we're so content?_

_You know I trust you_

_But why am I hesitating…"_

_That was my duet with…_ Masato thought as he remembered those same lyrics being composed by him and someone that he loved. _Why did they have to get _that _song?_

_**Mitsuki:**_

"_It shouldn't hurt so much_

_Being in love_

_Don't make me sing a lonely song_

_Cause I don't want to give up…"_

_Miwa…_ her name rang in Masato's mind while he watching Mitsuki sing. Was his past going to affect their future?

**_random babble..._my evil computer in my room loses the internet connection fairly often (and it's slow), so everytime the internet _does _work, i'm scrambling to send things to my laptop, or just post with that computer. it can be extremely frustrating, especially when i want to put up new chapters. what will the solution be to this problem? i am planning on building my own computer (i have a friend who will show me how), and i will make it the best computer i have ever used...or it could suck, _bad_. anyways, it would be a great improvement from the evil computer. désolé for the boring babble (i only wish it were random). a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	10. Midnight Meeting

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! alright, here is All The Wrong Notes chapter 10: Midnight Meeting. i actually changed the name for the title three times (i wasn't sure which name captured the feeling of the chapter best). i finished the song _Lonely Duet _and the parts called "part 1" and "part 2" are the chorus and last line (just so you know). this story is _really _going to heat up now, so i'll try to write more (but i might not update as fast). read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

10. Midnight Meeting

_You've _got_ to be kidding me…they're singing that song…and I'm the only one who knows _who_ wrote it_. Masato had no clue what he would do. Luckily, most of his band members didn't hear any of his songs from a year earlier. Maybe Tetsuya had, but Masato was sure that he hadn't heard _Lonely Duet_.

_**Takuto:**_

"_I watch you walk away_

_Every step echoes in my mind,"_

_**Mitsuki:**_

"_I wanted to stay_

_But I can't ignore it any longer,"_

_**Both:**_

"_We're drifting apart_

_Too fast to reconnect_

_I know you trust me_

_But why are you hesitating…"_

_This song…why does it communicate everything I'm feeling right now? _Mitsuki noticed in her mind. Every single word in the lyrics had a soreness attached to it, and she was worried that she and Takuto were having more issues in their relationship lately. Was Masato really causing their problems, or was it realizing that they might have fallen in love too quickly for them to understand their differences? She continued to sing on and pressed her thoughts deeper into the back of her mind to prevent it from distracting her.

_**Takuto:**_

"_It shouldn't hurt so much_

_Being in love_

_Don't make me sing a lonely song_

_Cause I don't want to give up…"_

"Wonderful job!" Ooshige and Wakaoji cheered from the audience. They had no idea how Takuto and Mitsuki were slowly beginning to line up what had been going on recently with the song's lyrics. At the beginning of the song, they were close together and holding hands - at the end, they had moved apart far enough for Daiki to squeeze between them.

_**Mitsuki:**_

"_We love like the sun,"_

_**Takuto:**_

"_When the sun goes down,"_

_**Both:**_

"_What happens then?"_

_**Both (part 1):**_

"_It shouldn't hurt so much_

_Being in love_

_Don't make me sing a lonely song_

_Cause I don't want to give up on us…"_

_**Both (part 2):**_

"_I don't want to give up on everything we had_

_Don't sing a lonely song_

_I don't want to lose this love…"_

The entire room was in stunned silence for a few moments. Bit by bit, the applause finally came, but there was a certain feeling in the room that everyone could feel, and it was the feeling of a bond falling to pieces.

♥♪♥

"Ugh, what time is it?" Masato asked once they left the karaoke room for the night. The other band members - except for Suoh - looked like zombies, and he immediately regretted asking.

Daiki weakly rose his arm to check his watch. "I don't know…maybe midnight?" He let his arm slump back down to his side and yawned.

"Why don't you guys just call the hotel concierge?" Suoh suggested, wondering how he would get the other four members of his band back up the hotel room if they started passing out on him.

"What can they do?" Teruo attempted to argue with him, but his brain was stuck in a cloud of grogginess and he gave up.

"Maybe they can give you guys piggy-back rides?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Teruo questioned him, jealous that Suoh was the only responsible and alert band member there. Plus, Suoh would find a way to get revenge on Teruo for all of those pranks.

"Hey, I thought that they would treat us more…royally," Suoh stated while he took out a pair of drumsticks from his back pocket and began air-drumming the air. Teruo was about to fall forward, but Suoh lightly drummed on his head, and he popped back up.

"I'm gonna-"

"If I didn't use you for a practice pad, you're face would have beautifully decorated the floor," Suoh told him with a light laugh.

"Oh forget it," Tetsuya advised Teruo and they stopped at the elevator, waiting the most painful ten seconds of their life for the elevator to arrive.

"Yeah, you'll only…" Masato began, but he trailed off. Even if he was tremendously exhausted, was the person he saw at the check-in desk really who he thought they were?

"Masato, you coming?" Tetsuya tapped him on the shoulder as the bell for the elevator went off.

"I…I'll be up soon," he told the band members as they stepped into the elevator, and Suoh held the doors open - just incase someone stumbled or walked two seconds too slow.

Once the door was closed, he walked to the main lobby to get a closer look - but he was a little late. She had already left, and he scanned the lobby for her, wondering where she could have gone. After a few minutes, he gave up, and fell into a chair.

"Did you miss me…?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear and his vision was covered by someone's hand.

"Miwa?!" Masato jumped out of his chair and knew she was behind him, even though she couldn't see her. _Her hands are warm…warmer than last time…_

"So, Tsneo - like I said, did you miss me?" Her voice traveled softly through every inch of his body, giving him a slight shiver. He detected her lovely vanilla scent, and at once, forgot all about his plan to break Mitsuki and Takuto up.

"Miwa…you're back?" He sighed when she took her hands off of his eyes and turned around to face her.

His jaw almost dropped at seeing her. Her snowy white hair fell delicately around her face, the tips gently brushing against her cheek. When he met her forest green eyes, it seemed like she did not change one bit since the last time they saw each other, but the toll of the clock in the lobby brought him back to reality.

"I'm going to be performing here tomorrow." Miwa's fresh attitude was a mirror of her appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"My band is on tour with _Full Moon_ - I'm under a stage name," he explained to her and they took a seat at a couch to chat. _She's suddenly back…how much has she changed? _

♥♪♥

"What am I going to do?" Mitsuki asked herself as she walked to the lobby to clear her mind. She told everyone else that she was going to the restroom, but all she needed was five minutes to walk and think. Everything was happening so rapidly that she wasn't certain if she was doing the right thing. She sat down in a comfy chair to watch the small display fountain for a few minutes. Along with the soothing trickling of water, she heard something else…maybe a conversation.

"Really, a tour with _Full Moon_? That's amazing! But…I can't help but think that a solo career would have fit you better."

"I told you, I didn't want that kind of life."

"Why not? Every word I heard out of your lips was about how you were going to have your songs be known world-wide and-"

"Miwa, that's enough…" Mitsuki could hear Masato's firm voice silence the other person. "When you left, do you know how much it changed me? Did you know that _Anyday _was written for you?" Mitsuki's eyes widened.

"Tsneo, I…"

"Mitsuki's here now, and she would probably stay by my side, unlike you."

_Mitsuki? _She thought, wondering how Masato knew her name - and why the girl was calling him "Tsneo". She gasped as the memories of her last day at school came back to mind. _The boy who saved me…_

**_random babble..._oui, i have moved on to french music (it's french disney!). guess i listened to too much japanese, but oh well. désolé, i put another OC in for the plot to go a certain way. this story will probably be updated more often because i'm thinking about the ending of Like Snow. hmm...i don't think i've got anything else to say. a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	11. Hotel Lobby Discussions

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! okey dokey, ch.11 is Hotel Lobby Discussions. wow...i'm at chapter 11...it kind of feels long... anyways, the character Miwa, is kind of like Addison, from Grey's Anatomy (if anyone watches that show), but she doesn't have red hair. she will definitely mix up this whole Takuto and Mitsuki or Masato and Mitsuki deal. oh yes, for the song in here, _Heat Rising_, i've only included the first part, chorus, and second part (in that order). i'll probably put the whole song in Mitsuki's Songbook. read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

11. Hotel Lobby Discussions

"I've got to…go back," Mitsuki decided once she realized that she was listening in on their conversation. All this time, there _was _something familiar about Masato, and now, she knew what it was. In a daze, she got up from her chair and tried to sneak back to the karaoke room - but she was caught.

"_Full Moon_?" Masato asked and Mitsuki turned to meet the curious stares.

"Um…hello!" she giggled nervously as she greeted them. "Uh…um…" Mitsuki didn't know what to say. It was so late at night and she had just learned some interesting things from a conversation she guessed she wasn't supposed to hear.

"Are you done singing for the night?" Masato walked toward her and she froze, wondering if Takuto would eventually begin to look for her.

"Yes, and I was taking a little walk," Mitsuki answered and noticed the girl that Masato was talking to. She felt like she was looking at a crystal mirror, and Mitsuki was amazed by her elegant appearance. The girl cleared her throat and waited to be introduced.

"Oh! _Full Moon_, this is Miwa - she's a new artist who is performing here tomorrow."

"It's nice to meet you," they welcomed each other in unison and bowed at the same time.

_Interesting…_ Masato thought. _They seem so similar, but once you get to know them, they are so unique…_

"So, I've heard that _five-way echo_ has gained a lot of popularity by opening for your tour… did you just hand them the gig?" Miwa's question was blunt, and it surprised Mitsuki.

"No, not at all - my manager had me listen to them first. They are quite talented, and I believe they have a new song for tomorrow."

"Really?" Miwa's eyebrows raised and she glanced at Masato. "I wonder what the amazing 'master of lyrics' has come up with this time…" She was amused, but Masato avoided her eyes.

"You probably need to get back, right Mitsuki?" Masato suggested and he was about to walk her back to the karaoke room.

"_Mitsuki_?" Miwa questioned, and leaned against a chair. "So that's _Full Moon's _name…"

Both Masato and Mitsuki gasped. Although they knew each other fairly well, it didn't seem to matter at the moment when he called her by her real name. In fact, Mitsuki liked it a bit…

Masato stood perfectly still and refused to look back at Miwa. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki," he apologized and kept his eyes on the ground.

"No, it's-" Mitsuki was about to protest, but he interrupted her.

"I'll take you back to Takuto…" He resumed walking and she followed him silently, thinking about various things - how they knew each other's names, what kind of relationship Miwa and Masato had, and Takuto's expression when he brought her back to the karaoke room. She dreaded the last thought, but was too tired to be stubborn.

Sure enough, Takuto was waiting outside of the room for her, but when he saw them, he wasn't angry. His attitude was calm, and tranquil, almost as if he had been taking a nap earlier.

"Yeah…well, she wandered into the lobby. I think she'll need a nap before the concert tomorrow…or a ton of coffee." Masato backed away and left Mitsuki and Takuto to stare quietly into each other's eyes.

_What should I do now? _Mitsuki asked herself while studying Takuto's eyes closely and feeling herself being pulled deeper and deeper into drowsiness.

♥♪♥

Masato returned to the lobby to see that Miwa was waiting for him. He saw Takuto carrying Mitsuki, napping in his arms, over to the elevator. _This is going to get difficult now… _he thought while he slumped into a chair next to Miwa, who was still entertained.

"What do you want out of me?" His voice showed her that he was giving in, and performing the following day, he didn't have time to fight with her.

"Why should I tell you? It will ruin half of the fun-"

"Stop it, Miwa." Masato ordered her, his voice cold and sharp like ice. "If you want to come running back to me now-"

"Why can't we just have a normal conversation without cutting each other off?" Miwa pointed out calmly, but with a slight hint of frustration. She could sense their chat becoming a fiery debate.

"_You _were just cutting me off!" he snapped at her, his patience wearing thin.

"You know, we don't have to talk like this," Miwa whispered as she noticed the other people in the lobby watching their argument heating up.

"No, this is the perfect way to talk - it was just like _this_ when you left." Masato got up and went to the elevator, not intending to speak to Miwa anymore for the night.

"Fine…walk away," she said quietly to herself. "I guess you deserve a chance to try it…"

♥♪♥

"Hey, Masato… are you still good with the song we're doing?" Daiki asked as they waited to head out onstage. _Full Moon _was still in her dressing room due to waking up late, but the band was ready to begin the show and buy her some extra time.

"It should be a big hit," Masato replied somewhat confidently. Talking with Miwa in the lobby last night made him both exhausted and less convinced. "Let's just get this over with," he told the other members of the band as they were announced to go onstage.

They each waited at their specific stage areas, and when the blinding lights turned on and the audience's energy vibrated throughout the air, the song began.

_Alright, here we…go?_ As soon as Masato's eyes had adjusted to the bright light shining on the stage, he could see Miwa, smiling pleasantly in the first row. _Great, _she's _here._

"_A drop of sweat_

_Rolls down my face_

_Watching you and him_

_It makes me sick_

_It feels so wrong_

_But you don't know it_

_But you don't want to know it_

_But you've got to,"_

Mitsuki watched them perform from backstage with Takuto.

"Takuto, I…well…" Mitsuki didn't know how to begin. He wasn't speaking to her, and she wasn't sure why.

"Don't worry about it - just enjoy the music," he told her, and they continued to wait without a sound.

"_Whoa whoa, I can't let this go on_

_Whoa whoa, you are blind_

_To his motives_

_Won't you listen?_

_Whoa whoa, I feel the heat rising…"_

"It's obviously for her," Miwa observed as she watched his performance. "I don't really mind, but I'm not leaving until he sees that I still love him."

"_The echoes in the hall_

_Of his "good-night"_

_And "I love you" _

_It's missing something_

_It's feeling wrong_

_But you don't feel it_

_You don't want to feel it_

_But you've got to…"_

**_random babble..._my favorite PS2 game is Kingdom Hearts 2. i used to play it every single day after school (don't worry, i got my homework done like a responsible student), but then i finished the game. for a while, i just stared at the TV in shock, wondering how my life would go on... and that's when i decided to move onto other things, like French, and youtube. anyways, for the next chapter, i want to focus more on the Takuto and Mitsuki situation. well, that's what i've got planned (i hope i stick with the plan). a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	12. An Invisible Wall

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! i wasn't at my computer for the entire weekend (it was terrible!), so it took a little bit longer to get this chapter done. it's called An Invisible Wall and i think it's pretty dramatic. chapter 13 should be up soon... read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

12. An Invisible Wall

_It's strange…why aren't we speaking?_ Mitsuki rested her head on the arm of the couch in her hotel room. Takuto left before she woke up, and he wasn't answering his cell phone. Ever since her performance yesterday, there was an uncomfortable silence setting in between them. Mitsuki knew that it was most likely her fault, but she wanted to fix the problem. The only problem was that she didn't know how.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting her thoughts, and she looked up, desperately hoping it was Takuto. Nothing felt as miserable as being without him.

"Come in," she called out with a scratchy voice. _Huh? Why is my throat sore? _With her right hand, she delicately massaged her neck. Her hope that he would come into the room and begin talking cheerfully with her continued to build up - but it wasn't Takuto who entered the room.

"Hey… I wasn't sure if you'd be alone…" Masato walked in and searched the room for Takuto.

"I am…" her voice continued to ache, and she took a sip of water.

"Are you alright?" he asked and took a chair next to the couch, genuine concern in his eyes. _Why isn't _he _here for her? Can't he tell that she's in pain? _

"I don't know," she answered faintly, feeling like tears would come cascading down her cheeks. _Takuto…I need you. I'm so sorry…_ Sure enough, she couldn't take holding her crying back anymore. "Masato, I think you should come back later."

"No - I'll stay," he offered and brought her a tissue box from a table nearby. "I can't let you cry by yourself."

"Thank you…" Mitsuki whispered, and she was amazed at how much calmer she was starting to feel. "But, don't you need to talk to Miwa? It seems like you two haven't spoken to each other in a while."

Masato was quiet for a few minutes, trying to find a way to speak about Miwa without getting irritated. No matter how he looked at his situation, there was nothing that made her seem better. She was someone that he cared about more than anything in the world, and yet he couldn't stand her. _How can I deal with her? _

"Yeah…it's been about a year since we last saw each other. You probably know this, but my real name is Tsneo. I won a singing competition two years ago and I was paired up with Miwa for a few duets," he paused and saw that Mitsuki was paying close attention to his story.

"I was certain that I had seen you from somewhere before…"

"Anyways," Masato continued, "things became complicated, and before I could get a chance to speak to her about what was going on…she left."

"She left?" Mitsuki repeated, the redness fading away from her eyes.

He nodded, and stared out the hotel window. _I can't tell her what else happened…_

"But she's back now - you should see her."

"I can't," his reply was simple and firm.

"The first few days after Takuto…recovered, I was scared. I missed him so much, and I was afraid that he wouldn't remember me. Without him, I felt a constant sting of loneliness. When he finally showed up at my hospital room, it was strange how comfortable we felt just speaking about memories…" Mitsuki glanced at the clock, still worried about Takuto. "Now, it's like there is an invisible wall separating us."

Masato sighed. _I guess she's right. Even if I'm not happy about her being here, I can't ignore the fact that I'm lonely _without _her…_

"So, please," Mitsuki began, "I hope you two can-"

She was cut off by the click of the door's lock, and as she watched the handle turn, she knew exactly how Takuto would react.

♥♪♥

"…What in the world is going on?" Takuto asked, seeing Mitsuki curled up on the couch and Masato sitting on a chair next to her. They didn't exactly have to explain to him, but he felt he had to ask.

"Takuto, wait! He was…" she turned to Masato, having no idea why he was there in the first place.

"I'm here because Daiki accepted playing the piano for _Lovely Dream _live." He pulled out a note from his jacket pocket and handed it to Takuto.

"Why couldn't he come himself?"

"He's sick." He kept his answer simple because it was a lie. Daiki was up to something, so they had decided that he was sick.

"Interesting…I'm leaving." Takuto turned his back to leave.

"No!" Mitsuki grabbed his elbow and he stood still, but he didn't turn around. "I want things to go back to the way they used to be…"

_It _can't _go back - now that I know how she feels, _Takuto thought while remembering how peaceful their life was before the tour. "I do too, but it's not possible - not if _he's _who you dream about." As he shrugged her arm off of him, he felt his heart tearing in two. If she wasn't going to tell him the truth, maybe it was best to leave her behind. Struggling to keep his anger in, he closed the door quietly.

Mitsuki slid from the couch to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. _He _did _hear me…_ her thoughts returned to the day when she had the dream about Masato. Her heart was filled with heavy disappointment due to letting him leave. _No matter where my eyes may wander, my heart always lies with him…_

**_random babble..._good news! i'm thinking of writing a set of oneshots for full moon wo sagashite. i've got the idea, but i need the titles... if anyone's read my kingdom hearts oneshots, what i'm planning on doing will probably be like those. i wonder when i'll have time to get everything done (i _really _wonder). a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	13. Falling Apart

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! i had band concerts back to back yesterday and today (but i still managed to write)! now, i am ****worn-out and all i want to do is get new chapters up...but my stupid schedule gets in the way. oh well, i'll get a break soon! anyways, this chapter is called Falling Apart (yeah, i know, not very original) and i think this shows who will have their feelings change and who will stay the same. read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

13. Falling Apart

"Wait - tell me one more time…you can't leave her alone because Takuto just took off?" Daiki asked Masato, who was on his cell phone. It was much later than Masato had intended on staying, but when he had won, how could he go?

"Yeah. I didn't expect him to be so cold," Masato told him as he watched Mitsuki, who had finally fallen asleep, napping placidly on the couch. "She's so exhausted, and I wonder if she'll be able to perform tomorrow." He leaned back in his chair, thinking about the conversation they had earlier.

"_You're _there for her. _You _won," Daiki reminded him. "It shouldn't be a problem since I convinced her manager to let you two do a duet…" Masato could picture Daiki grinning in the background. "Don't forget - we _saved _her."

_Then why does it feel like I have _killed _her? _He thought, remembering Mitsuki sobbing hopelessly on the floor. Everything that he was so certain about, he was beginning to doubt. _Maybe if I truly loved her, I would only let her be happy…_

"Hey!" Daiki interrupted his thinking suddenly. "I heard no sound for thirty seconds…should I be worried?"

"No, I'm good. I'll call you later?"

"Okay, later," Daiki agreed and they ended the call.

Masato sighed and scanned the dark and empty room. Mitsuki and Takuto's luggage was neatly tucked away into the closet and the only mess that he could find was a small stack of papers with _Full Moon's _lyrics on them. He briefly flipped through them, only to find that they were songs that he had already heard. Once his investigation of the room was over, he sat on the floor by Mitsuki, who was still fast asleep on the couch.

"Why…does it feel like I'm hurting you much more than I love you?" he asked silently, the only response her slow and even breathing. "I only wanted to find you again, and now, I've made you cry."

Masato checked the clock again, knowing that he could not go, but he could not stay. He still had a hollow feeling deep inside _If only I had met you sooner…_

"Maybe, we've been singing all the wrong notes…"

♥♪♥

_I should have done more to protect her, _Takuto yelled at himself while waiting by the front desk in the hotel lobby. _I was such an idiot! Why did I have to find all of my old memories? I could have made _-Mitsuki's smiled flashed into his head - _new…ones._

"Are you sure he's not there?" A girl with light and feathery hair that reminded Takuto of snow continued to talk with the person at the front desk. Takuto guessed that she was a singer by the clothes she wore - which reminded him of Mitsuki.

_Why can't I get her out of my head? _He thought as he tried to get his mind off of Mitsuki.

"I'm sorry. We've called their room several times and his band members have said that he isn't there. Could you possibly reach him by cell phone?"

"No, I don't know his number…if anyone sees him, please contact me immediately - I can't leave until I talk to him." She handed a card to the person and turned around, in such a hurry that she bumped into Takuto. "Excuse me," she apologized frigidly.

"Who are you looking for?" He thought he had an idea of who it was and where they were.

She paused, considering if he would be of any help. "Lead singer of _five-way echo_, Masato. He's also known as Tsneo to his close friends."

Takuto felt ready to punch the desk in front of him, but kept his fists at his side. "Yeah I've seen him - he's with _Full Moon_." He gave her that small bit of information and turned to the front desk, ready to check into a room for the night.

"Hold on…" she started with a slightly warmer voice. "Takuto Kira, correct?"

He nodded, but did not face her. _I don't know what she wants out of me but-_

"I'm sorry about how you two didn't work out." This time, her apology was sincere. "I know Masato - he can ruin relationships."

"How do you know?" Takuto was shocked that news of their possible break-up was already out. Now how would they make up with the entire entertainment world watching them?

"If you're thinking some kind of gossip magazine told me, you're wrong. Tsneo and I used to perform together, and when I met up with him again, he wouldn't stop talking about this 'Mitsuki' that he loved." Her intense green eyes caught Takuto's attention and they distracted him when a key for his new room was ready. "You know," she added, "I've got an extra bed in my room because I thought I was going to have a friend with me. If you want, you can stay the night."

_Do I really want to do this? _Takuto traced the design of the hotel's symbol with his fingertips. _Why not? _She's _made up her mind that she's staying with him. _

"Well, you don't have to-" she began, her cheeks a bright red from embarrassment.

"Sure, I'll stay…" he decided and waited for her name. _One night can't hurt - besides I need to sleep somewhere._

"Oh, it's Miwa," she answered, the blushing starting to fade away. Takuto was wondering why Masato wasn't in love with _her_. Why did he have to tear apart their relationship?

"Where's the room?" Takuto placed the key back on the desk and followed her to the elevator. He didn't notice Daiki as he brushed past him, too exhausted to care.

"So…they're starting to move on…" Daiki said, and he observed the conversation between Takuto and Miwa getting more relaxed. "Well, everyone except for _Full Moon_…"

**_random babble..._hehe, did you catch the title meaning in there? if you are wondering what's going to happen next, so am i. i just write whenever i get inspiration and although this story seems very planned and organized, that's only about half of what _was _planned. also, since i'm getting chapters up in the teens numbers, i'm trying to figure out how long this story is going to be...i know the end, but it makes me sad to think about when i will be writing it. d'accord (okay), désolé (sorry) for scaring you with my depressing thoughts (you do remember that this is optional to read). a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	14. Wandering Around In The Dark

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! i think this chapter is intense, and it's called, Wandering Around In The Dark (okay, i'll admit, the name could have been better). i wrote this in a fairly short amount of time and i hope it makes sense (i was a little sleep-deprived for two nights in a row, but i'm still cheerful). ooh! this chapter is 14, the same day as my birthday! as for the song _Strawberry Girl_, i'll put it up in Mitsuki's songbook. don't worry, the rest of the boy-band will be included in the story soon. read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

14. Wandering Around In The Dark

"Good night!" Miwa stated cheerfully and clicked off the light switch in the room. Takuto thought her attitude was similar to Mitsuki's, but more determined. After speaking with Miwa for twenty minutes, he was almost able to put her out of his mind…until his head hit the pillow.

"It's no use…" he whispered to himself, trying not to disturb the other person in the room's sleep. "Why does she have to be everywhere?" Takuto shifted his position to lie on his side. Two seconds later, he moved on his stomach. That too was uncomfortable, and he decided to return to his back.

Miwa sat up in bed, obviously hearing him having a difficult time getting to sleep. "Um, is something wrong with the mattress?" she asked and Takuto could picture her puzzled expression.

"It'll go away soon," he replied. "I hope," he added to himself. He blindly tried to get out of his bed, tangled in the light covers and heavy comforter. Once he was free of the sheets, he fell onto the ground, reaching around for something to hold on to. Finally, he found something.

"You don't spend a lot of time walking around with the lights off, huh?" she questioned as her graceful fingers came into contact with his hand.

"I'm typically asleep by now…" Takuto admitted, and pulled his hand away. _Why am I scared of getting help from her? I don't have to worry about _her _anymore. _He cleared his throat when his eyes adjusted to the dim light, his vision locked onto Miwa's brilliant green eyes, which seemed to be glowing with the moonlight through the blinds in the hotel room.

"I see," she added with a calm voice. It was strange to be sitting on the floor, staring into each other's eyes, but with no one else in the room to disrupt them, they stayed like that, unaware of how much time was passing.

"I…I-I need to get something from my room - all of my luggage is there," Takuto managed to say at last. He wasn't used to seeing such vibrant colored eyes - Mitsuki's were tranquil and soothing. He placed a hand on the bed and pushed himself up from the floor. "I'll be back…" He carefully walked to the door, hoping he wouldn't trip on anything. After he bumped into the door, he located the doorknob and opened the door without a sound, and slipped through it into the hallway. He closed the door and sighed. _I can't take much more of this…_

♥♪♥

_I'll never get to sleep…_ Masato concluded, while sitting on the floor by Mitsuki. She was starting to wake up now, and he stroked her hair waiting to hear anything from her - about whether she wanted him or not. He checked the clock for probably the one-hundredth time. _I've got a show early today… I'll need some coffee-_

"Takuto?" Mitsuki interrupted his thoughts gently and her eyes began to flutter open. Masato's heart fell.

"No," he corrected her, his voice starting to shake. "It's me, Masato." He stopped stroking her hair and heard her sigh. A few tears dotted her cheeks. "Are you disappointed?"

She wiped away the tears and watched the moonlight through the window shades. "If you've stayed with me, I can't be." He watched in pain as she tried to smile for him.

_That smile isn't for me…_ he thought and found that he was humming to her. He didn't know where the melody came from, but he continued to hum. _How long can I keep telling myself this lie? Tetsuya told me from the beginning that this was a bad idea…_

"Will you sing for me?" Mitsuki asked him with pure innocence in her eyes. Longing to feel like she wasn't alone, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yes," he agreed and closed his eyes to visualize how the song would be.

"_The smell of strawberries_

_Lingers on her hair_

_I feel her everywhere_

_She's touched my heart_

_But she doesn't know it_

_Will she ever feel the same?_

_And I know she's already with someone else_

_But with these feelings_

_Who do I tell?"_

_So that is the way he feels…_ Mitsuki thought as he sang. She could feel the melody deep within her and the words stung with loneliness as she heard them. _Even though he feels that strongly, I can't give up on Takuto._

"_Could we maybe feel the same?_

_For a moment, I wouldn't complain_

_All I ask for is one day_

_In the sun, with my strawberry girl…"_

Masato paused and listened to his voice echo off of the walls, mixing with the sound waves of silence. It gave off an eerie feeling and he continued on, hoping Mitsuki would get the message of his song.

"_Her cheerful smile_

_Captured in a hundred photographs_

_I wish it were for me_

_I want to forget her_

_But she's too important now_

_She could never feel the same…_

_And I know she's already with someone else_

_But with these feelings_

_Who do I tell?"_

"Tsneo," she interrupted cautiously, surprising him by using his real name. "You're really fifteen, like me, right?"

He avoided her gaze and nodded silently. The door opened quietly and Takuto snuck in. Masato ignored him to finish the song.

"_Could we maybe feel the same?_

_For a moment, I wouldn't complain_

_All I ask for is one day_

_In the sun, with my strawberry girl," _

Mitsuki moved off of the couch onto the floor next to him. She could feel her pulse quickening as she moved closer, but she couldn't help it. She was just too pulled towards him. As Takuto silently opened the closet where their luggage was, she didn't notice him and found herself only a few inches away from his face.

"_If she loved me for one day_

_Knowing she'd never feel the same_

_Would I be okay?_

_In the sun, with my strawberry girl?"_

Takuto's ears perked up. _Strawberry…girl? What in the world does he mean by that?_ He hid behind the closet door and watched them whisper to each other.

"I-I'm sorry," she told him with a faint voice and her tears resumed as soon as he was finished.

"Nah, it's alright…I guess I met you too late."

"Yeah…I guess," she repeated, staring at the ground. For some strange reason, she couldn't look him in the eye. It was almost as if she felt Takuto in the room with her - which he was, but she didn't know.

"You can go back to him…" Masato said after a few moments of silence. "You two were happy and-"

"I don't know if he would take me back." Her voice was full of doubt and she was finally able to look up at him.

_Maybe I would…_ Takuto thought as he listened closer to the conversation.

"Mitsuki, I want you to be happy, so…" Masato could hear his pulse in his ears and he felt each breath that Mitsuki took. "At least I'll have known how you felt." He pulled her into a hug - it wasn't too strong, yet it wasn't too soft.

Takuto kept his eyes open the entire time, about ready to jump in and punch Masato, but he didn't. If she really wanted to come back to him, she would pull away.

The next thing he saw hit Takuto's heart with enough force that he almost closed his eyes. Masato's lips were pressed against Mitsuki's and by the faint moonlight Takuto could see that she wasn't going to pull away that easily...

**_random babble..._i have this jar of peanut m&m's at my house. i also have two sisters - one who likes to come up with weird plans, and one that i like to bug. anyways, the first sister that i mentioned and i took out ALL of the red m&m's in the jar and asked our other sister to get us one m&m of EVERY color (hehehe...yeah, she couldn't get the job done). today, i picked out ALL of the green m&m's...it's driving people crazy. yep, that's my randomness for today - désolé if i wasted your time. a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	15. Losing All Control

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! d'accord, because Dylislily (i _really _hoped i spelled that right) asked nicely, i did another update. boy was it exhausing! here is ch. 15, Losing All Control and it's a bit longer than the last chapter. there's a small part of a new song called _Fell To Pieces_ in here too. alright, i don't want to give away too much of the story, so i'll fermer la bouche (close the mouth). read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

15. Losing All Control

_Should I stop? I want Takuto to forgive me, right? If I keep going, I'm stuck…_thoughts rapidly ran through Mitsuki's mind as time seemed to slow down. Everything was a blur and the only person keeping her in the reality was Masato. Three years ago, she thought that the man she would be next to every night was Takuto. Now, the future was uncertain and although she pulled away from the kiss, she allowed him to hold her. _Maybe I can deal with this later…_

They heard a crash of the closet door behind them and the lights flicked on. Takuto stood frozen by the closet, his expression vapid but Mitsuki knew that his anger was simmering underneath. She felt mortified and was certain that it was all over - she had lost control.

"What are you doing here? Did you sneak in just to spy on us?" Masato asked and got up from the floor.

"I came to get my stuff. I had no clue that you two would still be awake." Takuto answered unfeelingly.

"Takuto-" Mitsuki tried to say his name again, but her throat was aching and the pain was sharp when she spoke.

"We don't have anything left to say." He turned to leave again.

_No, don't leave! _Her mind became desperate and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs to explain everything to him, but she wondered if her voice would be sore. "I dreamed about you last night!" she blurted out and began coughing uncontrollably.

Masato pulled out his cell phone while Takuto paused in the doorway, unsure if he could believe her words. _I'm better off without her…but it bothers me too much to see her with someone else. I saw that kiss - she's over me…_ Takuto could sense the tone of his thoughts slipping into a familiar place - and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go there again.

"Well? Are you going to at least get her a drink of water?" Masato pointed over to Mitsuki who was having trouble breathing. "Or you can leave - and let me take care of it."

Takuto couldn't take it anymore, he picked her up gently in his arms and even though he could feel her slipping out of consciousness, he still had something to say to her. "This is good-bye…" He gave her one final kiss and her breathing regulated - the whole time, he felt his heart tearing in two. _We couldn't stay this way forever - but it wasn't our fault. _He placed her back on the couch and left with his luggage, ready to check out of the hotel.

♥♪♥

Mitsuki reluctantly glanced at her appearance in the mirror. It was obvious - she was a mess. Her blonde hair was frizzy and tangled, her eyes were red and dry, and her face was as pale as snow. No amount of make-up or brushing could make her look better before her performance. After a difficult, sleepless night, she would need a day off to recover, but she couldn't cancel her show.

A picture attached to the side of the mirror caught her attention. It was one of her and Takuto, before they went on tour. She gave a weak smile, reflecting back on all of their memories. Mitsuki could picture them like the mirror she was looking into, but now, it was smashed into a million tiny pieces. She felt her lips burn and touched them with the tip of her fingertips as she thought back to the last few moments Takuto held her. Masato's kiss was memorable, but Takuto's was...

There was a knock at her dressing room door and she gave whomever it was permission to come in. It was Daiki, and he had a small bowl of strawberries with him.

"Want some?" he offered simply, taking a seat next to her.

Mitsuki nodded, even though she felt sick and couldn't stand to eat anything. She selected a small strawberry and carefully nibbled on it, worried that she would feel nauseous.

"I heard about what happened last night," Daiki began and he popped a couple of strawberries in his mouth. "Sorry…"

"Oh," she added and hesitated before picking up another strawberry. The small fruit was starting to remind her of Takuto, and at that moment, she didn't know where he was or what he was doing.

"I heard that you were going to sing a new song today." Daiki had an optimistic tone in his voice that only reminded Mitsuki of how miserable she was.

"It's not that good…"

"Really? But I'm playing the piano for it today and I've heard about how much of an honor it will be to be performing with you - especially with a new song."

"It's not a 'happy' song…" She tried to clarify. _I wonder if he'll hear me…_

♥♪♥

It was a good thing Takuto had kept his old apartment - if he didn't, he would have nowhere else to go. He slammed the door and threw the keys onto the table. He had spent all night trying to get home as fast as possible and he was finally there.

Takuto picked up the television remote, about to turn the TV to the channel where all of the music news was, but he stopped, realizing that all of the attention would be on _Full Moon_. _There's just no way to get away from her…_

As he clicked off the TV, he heard the doorbell rang and opened the door - Miwa was there.

"Hey," she greeted Takuto as he welcomed her in.

"Did you get a chance to yell at that bastard?" he asked, avoiding Masato's name.

"No - but I figure I'm better off not talking to him." Miwa laughed and sat down on the couch. Takuto was glad she came - if she didn't, he would have been left alone with his depressed thoughts.

Miwa looked at the TV, surprised that it was turned off. "You're not going to watch her perform?"

"Why? She'll only try to lie to me in song." He got up to find a soda in his fridge - at least he _hoped _there was a soda in his fridge. When he began to spend more time at Mitsuki's house, he forgot to buy things he needed to live for his own place.

"I don't know…maybe she'll try to apologize."

Takuto poked his head out from the fridge, moving aside some leftovers from who knew how long ago aside. "If you want to watch it, fine by me - I'll just listen."

"You know, I'm not trying to fall in love with you," Miwa admitted as she turned up the volume. "I'm not the 'relationship-wrecker' type."

"I know," Takuto said with a laugh as he discovered two sodas at the back of the fridge. "Now, do I have ice?"

"Masato's so selfish…and yet, _I'm_ selfish for wanting him to like me again." She laughed but quickly became silent when _Full Moon's _performance started.

Takuto located the ice and found two glasses to pour the soda into. Once he was finished, he gave one glass to Miwa and sat down next to her, taking a sip of the soda.

"What do you mean by _again_?" Takuto asked and set his glass down on the table beside him.

"Well, when I was first performing with him, I had this amazing boyfriend - he was kind of like you. When we split up, I found out that Masato liked me, and I left, trying to patch things up with my boyfriend."

_So he's done this before…_ Takuto thought as he listened to a small section of her song.

"_Lying here with him_

_It doesn't feel the same_

_The regret keeps aching_

_Deep inside of me_

_And I'm not angry that you left_

_Maybe a little bit empty_

_Because I only dreamt of you last night,"_

"But he doesn't wreck relationships on purpose," Miwa defended him. "He just falls for someone with every part of his heart - and it's hard to turn him away."

_I fell for her with all of my heart…and why was I turned away? _Takuto questioned himself, the depressing thoughts returning. _Did we just lose control being blinded by our happiness?_

**_random babble..._doing two updates in one day is tiring (especially if you wrote both chapters in two hours with spellcheck and proofreading). but i had some random inspiration this morning, which is weird. oh, i was listening to _Such Great Heights _by The Postal Service while writing this. i think the song kind of fits these last couple of chapters, but that may just be me. a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	16. Nothing Is Ever Too Late

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! here is chapter 16, Nothing Is Ever Too Late. yeah, i didn't get to update sooner because one, i was extremely busy this week, and two, this chapter is longer than the other ones. i also wanted to make sure i did a good job on this chapter, so i had to read over it. there's a good mix of darker and lighter tones in here, so it's pretty dramatic. read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

16. Nothing Is Ever Too Late

It had been three days since he had left her. As the sunlight streamed in through the blinds, he opened the drawers and cabinets looking for the perfect way - he couldn't take it anymore. Even if he could distract himself long enough, the feeling would return. Every way he could have possibly used was too drastic or obvious, but he gave it consideration. What was the point if he had been given a second chance because of her? If she was the reason he was alive, then he had nothing left to live for.

He gradually pulled the chef's knife out of its assigned spot and stared at the reflection on the blade. The knife would definitely make her feel doubt, but he set it back down, knowing that he couldn't give her _that _much pain. He sighed, and leaned against the kitchen counter, out of ideas. _Everything would make her want to die too…_

A glint of light flashed from outside of his window and caught his attention. Parked casually in the driveway was his cobalt blue motorbike with white stripes. He looked away from the window, trying to make sure that he wanted to go through with his plan. _What could she understand about love? She's too young. At least I'll be where I don't have to worry about her anymore…_ Takuto walked out of his apartment in a trance, leaving his sapphire and silver helmet on the couch.

♥♪♥

"Masato, we need to talk," Miwa called behind him as he was walking with Mitsuki. They were on their way to a rehearsal, and were already behind schedule.

"Not now, Miwa," he responded coldly, and he picked up his pace. Mitsuki stopped and turned, making Masato stop as well.

"Alone, I'm guessing?" Mitsuki asked, ready to find a table in the lobby to wait at.

"Um…sure." Miwa grabbed Masato's arm and dragged him over to a corner to speak in private. "Fine, I get it already - you've moved on. Now, for once, can you let her go?" she whispered harshly to him.

He gazed over at Mitsuki who waited patiently in a chair, her mind far away.

"Think about it - she's suffering because-"

"I saved her," Masato defended himself.

"You're _torturing _her - and Takuto!" Miwa raised her voice a bit, knowing that it would take a bit of force to get him to give in.

"No, _you're_ doing that to _me_," Masato corrected her and attempted to push her aside.

"If you love her, do you want to see her breaking apart inside when she learns that Takuto committed suicide?"

"What?!" Masato's eyes widened. "What did he do?!"

"He hasn't _yet_, but I feel like he will." She kept her eyes on the ground. Something had been different about Takuto the last few days she visited him.

"I'm not giving up-"

"Well, then I guess I have to…Masato, I came back because I realized that I shouldn't have ran away from you…I…I love you…" Miwa slowly met his gaze, hoping that he would feel the same about her - and free Mitsuki so that she could help Takuto.

"Miwa, don't lie." He said after a few moments of silence and left her in the corner.

"It's not a lie…now what do I do?" she asked herself, trying to come up with another way to get them separated. Suddenly, an idea hit her as she saw a poster for _five-way echo_. _Tetsuya…_

♥♪♥

_Why won't she just leave? _Masato thought once they were backstage for rehearsal. _She chose to go - why should I let her come back?_ He turned to see that Mitsuki was greeting Ooshige-san with a bright smile, but it wasn't the same.

"Sup," Teruo and Daiki said in unison from behind, pulling Masato away from his thoughts.

"Hey…where's Tetsuya?" Masato saw Suoh air drumming with his headphones on in a corner, but where was their bass player with the unique golden hair?

"He had to take a cell phone call two minutes ago - said it was important," Teruo shrugged and checked the Internet on his phone.

"You sure it's going to be quick?"

"Yeah, he said that it wouldn't take more than five minutes," Daiki answered and opened a package of yogurt-covered raisins he bought from a vending machine.

"How'd you get those?" he asked, wondering how Daiki could get anything out of a vending machine - even the "evil" ones.

"I kicked it," Daiki answered simply and tossed a raisin at Masato. He caught it, and popped it in his mouth.

"Vending Machine whisperer…" Teruo teased and walked off towards the area where his guitar gear was set up.

"He's just jealous because it ate some of his money and a guitar pick." Daiki continued to snack and sat down in a chair, munching contently.

"A guitar pick?" Masato could just picture Teruo punching, biting, and screaming at the vending machine.

"He thought he could get the candy bar out with his hands and a guitar pick. I told him to give up because he'd either get electrocuted breaking the machine open, or choke on the candy bar afterwards." Daiki seemed satisfied with his in-depth explanation.

"Uh huh…" Masato turned and saw Tetsuya returning from his call. "Hey, Tetsuya!"

"Hey," Tetsuya walked over to them, but before they could get a word in, Ooshige-san made an announcement.

"Alright, let's have Teruo, Daiki, and Masato work on their parts onstage first, and then we'll have everyone else get some rehearsal time." She ordered and slowly, everyone did as they were told.

"Guess we'll have to talk later," Masato said and got up to leave.

As soon as everyone was in his or her assigned area, Tetsuya found _Full Moon_, sitting alone at a chair. He came over to her, seeing that she was nervous or frightened.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked gently, taking a seat next to her. He noticed that she was looking away at the wall and guessed that she was crying by her sniffling. "Well, are you?" he questioned again, but softer.

"I…I d-don't know anymore," she answered in between sniffles. After she replied, she looked up, her eyes a faint red. Tetsuya decided that what Miwa told him was correct and that she and Takuto had to be reunited - and fast.

"Masato's stupid, isn't he?" Tetsuya joked, trying to clear her tears away with humor. Her eyes continued to water and she stared at the ground.

"Everything's so…unclear. Who I thought I loved is gone, and who is here…do I even like him?" _Full Moon _appeared so miserable to Tetsuya, he was silent, wondering how to reply.

"You know," he said at last, "right now I should be supporting my best friend, but I believe you have some time to fix things. It's not a lot of time, but I'm positive that _Full Moon _wouldn't give up that easily, right?" He saw her gradually lift her head, one final tear rolling off of her cheek.

"You've got a point…I didn't spend these past few years just to lose him again…" She stood up and wiped her eyes with a Kleenex from her pocket. Next, she checked her watch for the time. "Do you think you can buy me some extra time here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can do that, _Full Moon_." Tetsuya nodded, and watched her jog towards the exit, a smile on his face.

"Oh, Tetsuya!" She turned around quickly before she left. "It's Mitsuki - my name." Without another word, she took off.

He sat there, in shock at what he had just heard. _So…that was _her_? Well, Masato always has someone else, even if he doesn't realize it yet…_

♥♪♥

Everything would be over soon - the speed was steadily increasing as his thoughts became more and more desperate. _Is this really what I want to go back to? _He thought as the scenery of the road rushed past him in a blur. The wind felt cold on his arms, and his body was chilled.

"I should have brought my helmet," Takuto muttered, his ears ringing from the freezing air. Aside from the ringing, he heard something else…a car behind him, although the road led out of the city.

He glanced into his mirror, and saw a familiar black car, the kind that Mitsuki and him used to drive around in. _Damn it - what does she want now? _He swerved and made it look careless - he knew that she would be having a heart attack at that moment. _She made her decision…but maybe it's not too late…_

Lost in his thoughts, the speed continued to rise and so did the chance that he wouldn't be able to control the motorbike. The car behind him was eventually faster than him and pulled up in front of him. As it did, he tried to stop, but the bike went skidding right into the back of the car…

**_random babble..._there's a new story i want to write, but i can't put it up until i finish Like Snow. the name of it is Five Things I'll Never Say. it's AU, and it has Mitsuki moving in with her Grandma, where she discovers a journal that used to belong to her mother - it will teach her more about life, love and music. at her new school, she meets Takuto, and sees the lessons that her mom was trying to teach playing right in front of her. well, that's all i've give away for now - you can tell that i'm really excited about this story! if people ask me, i might post it earlier... a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	17. Reality and Memories

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! i know, i haven't updated in a while, so to make up for it, this chapter's longer! chapter 17 is Reality and Memories and i'm sad but glad because this fanfic is winding down to the end...i've never finished a chapter story before (i've been lazy about Like Snow) so i'm a little nervous. i'm not sure if there will be one or two more chapters, so i'll have to figure that out. also, there are a few parts of a song called _Mistakes_, but i did not include the chorus yet because it gives away the ending! read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but _five-way echo _and all new songs are mine**

17. Reality and Memories

_I…can't believe he did that again… _inside, Mitsuki felt frozen, sitting alone in the hospital waiting room. The ugly green wallpaper and scratchy teal chair made her feel sick, but she ignored it, and stared up at the ceiling, the entire scene replaying in her head. _Why…does it seem that we're so desperate without eachother?_

"Mitsuki?" Miwa asked and took a seat next to her. "Good - Tetsuya told me that you were going after him."

A moment of silence fell over them and Mitsuki never took her eyes off of the ceiling. _Maybe it's _my _fault-_

"You know, when your concert starts, I'll watch Takuto's condition and call Ooshige-san to keep you posted," Miwa offered with a kind smile, trying to brighten Mitsuki's attitude. "I'm sure it won't be the same if you're not watching him, but your concert-"

"Is important…but he's more important," Mitsuki finished for her and brought her eyes down from the ceiling. "He has done so much for me, and I feel like I haven't repaid him for it."

"True, but love's not supposed to be like that." Miwa's comment surprised Mitsuki. "It's not how you balance how much you've done for someone, but it's _what you would do _for someone." She glanced at her cell phone, expecting to see if Masato had called her. "You don't need to _repay_, but instead you should _prove_."

"He doesn't believe me?" Mitsuki seemed absolutely puzzled at Miwa's explanation. _I've proven to him countless times that I love him and it seems like repaying is the only way left to show him._

"Well…you said that it was more important that you stay here. That's a good thing to do, but I was questioning your reason - are you guilty or trying to fix things?"

"I want to fix this - but I don't know how." Mitsuki wondered how Miwa knew so much about what to about love. Miwa was only sixteen, just one year older than her, but still, how did she know?

"Don't worry - you'll find out…" Miwa's voice trailed off as she saw Masato followed by the other members of _five-way echo _entering the waiting room.

"Masato-" Mitsuki began as he came closer to them, but she wasn't the person who he was walking towards. She was both shocked and glad when she saw him wrap his arms around Miwa.

"I missed that vanilla scent," he admitted, trying to block out Mitsuki's surprised expression. _I'll have to explain to her later…_ he thought, remembering a discussion he had with Tetsuya before they rushed to the hospital.

"I-I went to the sea when I left," Miwa said awkwardly and Masato laughed at her. "It reminded me of you."

"Uh, Tetsuya?" Mitsuki questioned him as he took a seat next to her. "I'm a little confused right now."

Tetsuya watched Masato and Miwa talk with eachother more comfortably and smiled at their familiar friendly attitude. "It may seem confusing, but this is actually the way things are supposed to be." His reply brought a much-needed smile to Mitsuki's face.

♥♪♥

_"Takuto? Hey, can you open your eyes?"_

That voice - it was so recognizable to him. Yet, he wasn't sure he knew who it was.

_"Come on, don't be mean! Open your eyes!" _This time, the voice was more forceful.

"Alright…" he gave in groggily and opened his eyes, where a pair of bubblegum pink ones greeted him. _Why do I feel like I know her?_

_"Don't you at least remember me a little bit?" _She was perched on a stone wall that seemed to be in the middle of a blue-green atmosphere. As she brushed a strand of short pink hair behind her ears, her wings seemed to sparkle. Once she was done fixing her appearance, she gave him a playful pout.

"What…in the world…?"

_"Ah, I see you're still out of it. I still don't understand why you're here again."_ She hopped off the wall and hovered close to him. _"Do you know where _here _is?"_ She whispered in his ear.

Takuto scanned around his surroundings, completely mystified. "No…" he answered.

_"Look below you," _the pink angel suggested and he followed her words.

His eyes widened, discovering that he was floating in the middle of the teal nothingness. "Is this some kind of dream?" _Come to think of it, I am kind of tired…_

_"No, Takuto, I'm afraid not." _Her attitude became serious and she took a quick look around, working on a way to explain to him. _"You've been here before."_

"That's crazy," Takuto mumbled, looking for a way out. "If I've been here before, I would have remembered the exit-"

_"You don't remember anything - including my name. You're memory loss was more than your life as a human."_ She stared into his eyes, hoping he would recall her identity. _"Together, we made her dreams come true…"_

"Huh? Who?" Takuto was ready to assume that he was hallucinating, but all of a sudden, one image was in his mind - and it was himself. The winged backpack and cat hat seemed a little ridiculous to him, and Takuto thought it was a memory of a bad Halloween costume.

_"Takuto, that's from when you were a Shinigami," _the angel told him gently. _"We worked together to collect the souls of little children…until we met _her_."_

He remained silent, used to how frustrating it was to have things that he didn't remember important to him. The only thing he knew at the moment was that he wanted to be with Mitsuki, like those cozy mornings when he would wake her up with surprises. "Wait - its Mitsuki, isn't it?" he asked once the blurry images of her clutching her throat came into his mind.

_"Yep - now I wonder if you'll figure out who I am." _She continued to play with her short hair, which was cute, but Takuto thought long hair would have suited her better.

"Um, does it start with an the letter M?" He could feel her name somewhere trying to find a way to his mouth.

She nodded and Takuto kept searching through memories for a few more minutes until he found it.

"Meroko?" He asked uncertainly.

_"Yes, it's me - now why did you commit suicide again, Takuto?" _Now Meroko was completely serious, and Takuto was shocked at what she had just told him. _"I watched over you until your life got back on track. How could you do something like this?"_

"Is it too late?" Takuto questioned and ignored what she asked.

_"No…not yet…" _Meroko sighed. _I always knew that Mitsuki and Takuto together were trouble - but they're happy. Why do they always end up this way? _

"Then how do I get outta here?" He stood up, hoping he wouldn't sink or fall through the strange atmosphere. Luckily, it was almost as if he was standing on a wooden floor.

_"It's not that simple,"_ Meroko floated in front of him, blocking his way to move forward. _"You need to tell me why you wanted to end your life so badly before you go."_

"Do you think I _know _that?" Takuto snapped at her and moved to the side.

_"Then I guess we'll have to stay here until you remember - but you better hurry because time is running out," _Meroko spoke calmly but with a sense of strength in her voice. _"I'll help you as much as I can…but this is serious Takuto. You're probably the only Shinigami who was given a second chance _and _you're the only human who could become a Shinigami _twice_. I think I have the right to be worried…"_

Takuto stood still and sighed. _Why am I the one stuck in the dark who was absolutely _no idea _why I've done these things? _"Fine…what do you want to know first?"

♥♪♥

_Why? Maybe we make too many mistakes…_ Mitsuki sat by herself in the corner of the waiting room. She wasn't used to sitting out there - instead, she had always been in the patient's room. Everyone had left her alone, the way she had asked for. Now, regret for her request was beginning to form.

Being alone wasn't that bad in her mind. There was time to think about what to say to Takuto if we woke up…and what to say if he died. The doubt that he was one or the other made Mitsuki feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't take another death of someone close to her - it would completely break her heart.

Once again, tunes and melodies were muddled in her mind with various rhyming and clashing words. All other sounds were blocked out as she dealt with her life the way she always had - with song.

"_You let it slip through your grasp _

_We were falling so fast_

_And when it was all over_

_We had no clue_

_I let everything pass_

_We were walking on glass_

_And when it all was over_

_We didn't know what to do_

_And you could say_

_That it was all your fault _

_But I won't agree with that…"_

The monotonous sounds of the hospital phones and announcements for doctors finally made their way into Mitsuki's ears, but she wouldn't listen, trying to capture everything that went both right and wrong in their relationship.

"_You let it get in your mind_

_We ran out of time_

_And when it was all over_

_We had no clue_

_I let myself get behind_

_We were doing just fine_

_And when it was all over_

_We didn't know what to do_

_And I could say_

_It was all my fault_

_But you won't agree with that…"_

She stopped thinking about her song when all of a sudden one name flashed through her mind: Meroko.

**_random babble..._yeah, i was kind of busy with a couple of other fanfics i was working on and some stuff on fictionpress (yep, i'm there too). for my first official day of Spring Break, it hasn't been very fun...it's been raining all weekend. i thought i'd get more writing done, but instead, i've been playing Kingdom Hearts and i really want to do some karaoke (i think the rain is driving me crazy). good news though - i bought more tea (i'm a teenager, but i like tea)! yep, it's boring...a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)! **


	18. Lead Me Back To You

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! why am i such a neglectful writer?! i had half of this chapter sitting around on my computer and **_**just now**_** finished it? désolé...but, i'm updating now, and the final couple of chapters should be up soon (yes, i plan on two more). merci beaucoup to the people who kicked my lazy butt into gear - it really worked. read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but **_**five-way echo **_**and all new songs are mine**

18. Lead Me Back To You

Meroko twirled a strand of her short pink hair around her finger. This was a problem - her former Shinigami partner was visiting her, but it wasn't a cheerful reunion. He wasn't supposed to be there. She almost cried, glad to see him again, but at the same time, her heart was shattering, knowing that he had made the same mistake twice.

_"How…was your recovery?" _She asked cautiously, unsure if he would remember, but still needing to get details - and soon.

Takuto groaned and scratched his head. "I guess it was okay. It was much better when I was with Mitsuki."

_"Interesting," _Meroko noted, the tiny grains of sand from her mental hourglass rapidly collecting at the bottom. _"We need to speed this up…uh, Mitsuki! How were things between you two?"_

He was silent for a few moments, either reluctant to answer, or lost in his muddled memories. "I know that I loved her so much, that maybe I thought she would be happier with…"

The pastel pink angel rolled her eyes, the drama both heartwarming and sickening. _"Jeez, sometimes I think you are so blind!"_

"Huh?" Once again, he had sat down on - or possibly in - the green-gray nothingness, taking in all of Meroko's words.

_"Don't you understand?! You were given a second chance because you were so hopelessly in love! How could you even _think _that she'd be happier with anyone else?" _She hovered over his shoulder, almost about to smack him over the head. Instead, she paused, watching his shoulders as he exhaled deeply. Perhaps the entire situation was deeper than both of them had thought.

"She…couldn't help it. One minute we'd be hanging out as usual, and the next, she would be staring longingly into his eyes. I don't even think she realized it…"

_"What?!" _It was almost as if several icicles had punctured Meroko's heart when she took in Takuto's words. _She wanted someone else? How could she?!_

Takuto leaned his chin on the palm of his hand. "It just happened so fast - and it seemed like she had somehow met him before." His empty gaze was fixed on the hourglass on a simple red string that Meroko had summoned with a poof.

_This will be more difficult than I thought… _Meroko timidly held out her hand, having an idea to help break him out of the confused daze. He simply eyed her hand cautiously.

"Where…where are you going to take me?" His gray-blue orbs were wide, afraid that his time was up.

_"To visit yourself," _she answered faintly, blinking back tears. What she was about to do would either shock or devastate Takuto - and hopefully in a way that would help him see clearly…

♥♪♥

"Meroko?"

The hospital routine continued around her, a blur, while she thought the name over in her head. She was glad that no one else was with her to see the dazed and confused expression on her face. With a few deep breaths, she realized that it was probably her own nerves making up little lies to keep her happy. _Don't worry, Meroko's watching over him - wait, is that really believable? Or is Takuto lost because he's out of chances to live? He messed up this time, but it's my fault as well…_

For the one-millionth time, her cell phone vibrated dully in her hand, begging to be answered. Mitsuki knew it was Ooshige-san, trying to check up on her, and offer supportive words. She stared at the cell phone, tears streaming noiselessly down her face. _No, I can't answer yet - not until I know. Why can't she understand that?_

"Mitsuki?"

Pulled out of her own dreary atmosphere, she looked up to find Masato nervously walking towards her. "It's been an hour," he continued, "are you doing okay?"

She wiped the tears from her face, tired of people finding her crying. "Um, yeah…I-I'm doing okay…"

"You know…" He sat down next to her, holding her gaze. "I'm sorry about everything - it really is my fault."

"N-no, I'm the irresponsible one here." Gripping her cell phone tighter, she pried her eyes away from him. "I really know nothing about being there for him." Bitterness clung to her words, weighing down the air around them even more.

Masato sat in a shocked silence at what she had said, running his fingers through his hair. "Well," he began at last, "I actually came to tell you that Takuto survived the surgery, but now he's in a room hooked up to several machines. I don't know if you want to see him so beat up, but-"

"I do!" She yelled, surprising him to the point where he almost fell out of his seat. "Please, take me there!"

He smiled, seeing a new desperate yet optimistic light deep in her irises. "Alright, follow me," he ordered, offering his hand to her.

She took it fearlessly, not thinking one bit about the contact of her fingers brushing his. Her mind and heart had only one need, one desire - Takuto.

♥♪♥

_It's been a long time since I've been here again… _Meroko noted to herself as she floated through the hallways of the hospital, old memories of Shinigami duty fading in and out of her mind. _I just wonder how he'll react to the current state he's in…_

"Are we there yet?" Takuto asked both bluntly and uninterestedly.

_"Shh! We're almost there!" _She cringed at the annoying question that she thought only little children asked. _"Just a few more doors."_

Takuto didn't say anything else, and simply floated along with Meroko, searching for Mitsuki. _She _has_ to be here, right? _His hope seemed to be fading after looking through several people - none of which happened to be her.

Meroko halted in mid-air suddenly, and Takuto, who didn't notice she had stopped, kept going until a wall blocked him. He groaned in pain, massaging his nose.

_"Whoops," _Meroko giggled, _"forgot to tell you that we are _here_." _She pointed a delicate finger at a room that had the blinds pulled down, meaning that it wasn't suggested that anyone looked in there. With a sigh, she turned the doorknob, hearing Takuto swallow uneasily behind her. _I hope this works… _Meroko wished as the door squeakily opened. _If it doesn't, I don't know what else to do-_

"Mitsuki!" Takuto called out in relief.

There, at the visitor's chair beside the bed, was Mitsuki, clinging onto his bandaged arm tightly. Her eyes were closed, as if the bruises, scrapes, and stitches were all a terrible dream.

Meroko hovered close to the ground, closing the door, noticing a boy around Mitsuki's age standing silently in the corner. _Oh, I guess _he _was just another factor…_ Although she was ticked off at him, helping push Takuto to that point, she couldn't sense any pure evilness in him. It was only another boy that thought of her as cute - but who could blame him? Takuto had picked Mitsuki over herself too… The girl didn't notice how strongly people were pulled to her.

"Meroko," Takuto interrupted her, "I know why I did it - although it may seem selfish."

_"Hmm?" _She listened patiently, waiting for the reason.

"I wanted to know if she would miss me…"

_**random babble**_**so, did you miss me? it's been like an uneven balancing act between fanfiction and fictionpress, but i'm trying to make up for it. also, i noticed that my writing style changed a bit in this chapter (did anyone else, or is my babbling just making people angrier?). expect another update...maybe on the weekend, which for me is in three days. wow, chapter 19 is looming ahead...****a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)!**


	19. Reconstructing Crescendo

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! here we go - the final chapter. now, it's a lot longer than i planned, so i guess the author's note can be longer too. so, i tried as hard as i could to include/tie up everything. then, i realized that my style of writing drastically changed from the time between the first chapter to this one (i used something from the first chapter to tie this one to it - i hope you can notice it!). lastly, i did write a song called, **_**Finale**_**, and I will put it up on ****Mitsuki's Notebook**** soon. if anyone will be missing me after this story is complete - and i hope you do - i plan on writing another Full Moon fanfic (along with finishing ****Like Snow****), or you can support my fictionpress account under the same name. i allow anonymous reviews there! i'll make a big list of who reviewed at the bottom. for now, read, review, and enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

**disclaimer: i do not own full moon wo sagashite, but **_**five-way echo **_**and all new songs are mine**

19. Reconstructing Crescendo

_"Takuto…everything is so perfect!"_

_"I-I'm sorry…"_

_"Please wake up!"_

Takuto awoke with a jolt almost like electricity, pulsing through his veins, spreading with the dull soreness. His hand rose up to lightly touch his head, as if he could quiet the memories. With blurry vision, he scanned his surroundings, discovering with a mix of disappointment and excitement, that he was indeed in a hospital bed hooked up to various machines and monitors.

It was dead quiet, tugging on Takuto's mind when he had finally noticed that he was alone. There was no Meroko, no doctors, no nurses, and the most uncomfortable, no Mitsuki. The blinds still covered the windows, giving an isolated feeling to him while he waited in absolute silence for another living and breathing human being to come into contact with him. All he craved to find out that he wasn't having another dream - or nightmare.

A nurse opened the door, light from the hallway streaming in after her, and another brightening sense - sound. Humming mixed with guitar strings were clearly detected in the air, and he almost sat up in bed, desperate to hear more.

"Ah ah ah - no you don't," the nurse gently scolded, poking him back down with one finger. She watched in amusement at his annoyed face, and the pain that accompanied his sudden movement. "Takuto, would it hurt you too much to stay in bed for one more day?" The bubbly-attitude nurse unwrapped a few bandages, inspecting some injuries of concern.

"Yeah, it could," he answered, wincing when her fingers brushed a bruise. "Uh…nurse..?"

"Meroko."

"Mero - what?!" Takuto almost flew forward again, completely amazed at what he had just heard. He examined the nurse's appearance closely. Her eyes were clear teal and her hair was a long, flowing sea green. "That's not possible."

"Of course it is, silly." She snapped her fingers, revealing the signature looks Takuto knew her for. "I just _had_ to check on you."

"Do you know anything about medicine or treating people?"

"Tch, it's not _that_ difficult," Meroko laughed, although somewhat nervously. "Look, it's not like pretending to be a nurse will make you lose your arm."

Takuto rolled his eyes, knowing that she was probably breaking around ninety rules, but he didn't care. Someone had saved him from facing his still troubled thoughts alone. "So, I'm back, huh?"

She nodded, taking a seat at the visitor's chair. "I told them that I would handle the situation, and I did." With a proud beam, she checked a monitor close to him. "I argued that this was the best solution - they agreed without hesitation!"

He smiled weakly in return, eying the closed door. What he wanted - what he needed - was out there, waiting to welcome him. His mouth felt dry, wondering if she had already left the hospital and moved on. She was so unpredictable, yet so stable… and even though he could be in a room full of women that were the most compatible with him, or "exactly his type", her image came to his mind, shutting everyone else out. It wasn't purely attraction - it was destiny, pulling them apart and binding them together, until a final outcome was decided. The only thing that they could count on was the music, keeping their sense of sanity alive.

"She's still out there," Meroko breathed out softly. "She's never really left for anything - well, except bathroom breaks, and small bites of food. Not like she can eat right now, though…" Her attention was focused on his blank face. The expression that was missing gave her shivers. No brilliant ideas were popping up to get his thoughts out into the open.

"Hey, are you-" she began to question uncertainly.

"Has she been singing?" He asked abruptly, still emotionless from what Meroko could see.

"Yep - started maybe an hour ago. Her manager's been warning her about straining her vocals, so she switched over to humming. They said something about canceling her performance…"

"No! Don't do that!" He slammed his fist down on the bed, frustration and guilt in his voice. "She shouldn't do that for me…" A bitter taste remained in the back of his throat, knowing how many times she had to put her career on the line for him. He couldn't take any more guilt if the public's reaction to the tour was a flop.

Meroko swallowed, overwhelmed by the awkwardness and the direction the conversation was heading. "Do you want to know what she left under the door?" She gripped a post-it note in her hands, her eyes darting to the door every three seconds.

"Please, give it to me."

_Takuto,_

_When I come in…pretend to be asleep, okay?_

♥ _Mitsuki_

"I will…" He promised, closing his eyes and thinking of her.

♥♪♥

"Are you ready to go in?" Daiki watched Mitsuki scratch out a few lines of her song written on hospital cafeteria napkins. She blotted at her teary eyes with a few extra - or the "rejects". "I mean, I don't think he's conscious yet."

"It doesn't matter. I _have _to get this out of my system. He _has _to know that I tried." She picked up the guitar that Teruo had loaned her, and gave her a speed lesson in about an hour. "I don't care if it doesn't sound like studio quality. It'll get through to him - it always does."

"I didn't mean it that way."

Mitsuki's heart sunk. "Oh…"

"You've been through a lot, you know that?" He took a sip of his bottled water, briefly checking up on his fellow band members, exhausted and napping around them.

"I've been through worse. Please, Daiki, this is important."

"No, Mitsuki. As a performer-"

She tossed a few napkins into a trashcan, not listening or caring. "Have you ever been so in love with someone for so long…that you feel that if you can't be with them, the world will fall apart?"

Daiki did not move, and held his breath, guessing that she was running low on energy as well as faith.

With both of her index fingers, she pointed in two directions - one at the door where Takuto was, and the other at herself. "_This _is where my music comes from - and if one goes, then I won't know what to do. My heart's not going anywhere, so it's Takuto I'm worried about." She stood up, entering Takuto's room without looking back.

"You know," Daiki commented to himself with a smile. "I was going to say 'you remind me a lot of my own girlfriend - determined, strong, and dramatic'. Oh well, it still worked anyways." He whistled a tune of Mitsuki's from her debut, leaning back in her chair. "I wonder how he'll like the song…"

♥♪♥

"I…well…there's nothing to say, I guess…" Mitsuki mumbled to herself clumsily, almost breaking out into a sob as she took her seat next to Takuto. Such a serene grin was on his face; as if he was having a pleasant dream…but no doctors or nurses had news of him waking up. Her note was put in about five minutes ago, yet it was more to assure herself that he would wake up.

She felt her eyes water up again, and exhaled to clear the misty vision. Her fingers touched the correct chords to open the song, and she began, feeling fear and discomfort swirling around inside of her. Only time would make it go away. "I-I called it 'Finale'…"

"'_Why are you crying now?'_

'_Aren't you done? Is it over?'_

_You asked me_

_It never really bothered me much_

_Until I realized how much you cared_

_Promises to stay strong_

_Don't work well on your own_

_So can I let myself fall for a while?"_

"Just hear me," she whispered while preparing her voice for the chorus. The lyrics were too simplistic in her opinion, but in a way, it was like their relationship - complex, with easy points to relax in the middle.

"_And the only thing I can do_

_Is sing and remember_

_I'm not backing down_

_Or losing hope_

_But softening the pain_

_Oh, until I see your face"_

As the incorrect notes entered her ears, she felt her fingers trembling, certain that there wasn't much more she could take. Her gray irises glanced over at Takuto, noticing that he had still not moved one bit. She chewed on the side of her cheek, feeling red all over her face. Was her effort all for nothing?

"_If I pointed fingers_

_All four would come back to me_

_Yeah, everyone agrees_

_I shouldn't have ran away from your touch_

_Knowing that I was scared of me_

_Trying to rebuild all of this_

_With only these two hands_

_Is work for tomorrow"_

She repeated the chorus, paying closer attention to the notes and chords. With her peripheral vision, she saw Takuto's calm, even breathing, and it almost relaxed her, telling her that for now, he wasn't going anywhere.

"'_Why am I crying now?'_

'_Am I done? Is it over?'_

_I truly want it to be_

_To get a chance…_

_One more word in…_

_Please, listen to me sing and remember_

'_Why are you crying now?'_

'_Aren't you done? Is it over?'_

_You asked me"_

As the last notes hung in the air, she watched him noiselessly, a strong hope for him to open his eyes within her. Every passing second, her heart felt as if it was being held over a cliff, with only three strings preventing gravity from pulling it down. The sensation was such a rush and a chill at the same time, making her breath become caught in her throat.

"T-Takuto..?" Mitsuki stuttered, setting the guitar next to her on the floor. A deep exhale came out as she pressed a hand to her forehead, unsure of what to do next. _Should I wait? He _could _wake up just as I'm leaving…but then that would look bad. _Interrupting her thoughts was a low grumble, alerting her that she had been neglecting her body's need for food. _Oh, I need to eat! But I can't leave him - what do I do?_ She eyed the door apprehensively, going back and forth between the two options.

Takuto opened his eyes cautiously. Truthfully, he had been completely asleep, thinking that the song was a part of his dream. But it was too…soft to be something he would come up with in a dream. With an entertained grin, he observed Mitsuki's internal battle of filling her stomach or staying with him.

"You know," he began in a voice that covered up his physical discomfort, "if you need to eat, go ahead."

Mitsuki made a small noise, similar to a squeak and spun around in her chair to meet him. Filled up with excitement, she gave him a hug, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Takuto! You heard!"

"Y-yeah. Can I breathe now?" He choked, ignoring his throbbing heavily bruised arm.

"I'm so sorry!" She slumped back into her chair, upset that she had caused more pain. "It's just that…well, you're okay now, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere for a while," Takuto answered, sighing in relief. "Are you going to perform that?"

"Huh? What?" Her irises were wide at his question.

"I don't think you should perform that song," he replied bluntly.

"Oh…" Mitsuki stared at the ground feeling even worse.

"I didn't finish yet," he tapped her lightly on the arm. "What I was going to say was, that you shouldn't perform the way you did. It was almost like a funeral. I prefer it when you're happy and forget about the world."

"I prefer it that way, too. But…I like it most when I'm like that with _you_." She didn't say anything else, letting her red eyes give him her apology. Her hands grasped his, and she sniffled, setting her head down on the bed to drift off to sleep.

♥♪♥

_**Five Months Later:**_

Mitsuki lay back on the sand, feeling the warm sunlight tickle her exposed skin. Her arm brushed against Takuto's, tiny grains of sand separating the touch. She giggled when she heard an obviously fake snore from him.

"Takuto, I thought you were watching the ocean tide, not sleeping!" her voice was gentle as she playfully scolded him.

"I am."

She rubbed her closed eyes, still rested and relaxed from their small vacation at the island tour spot. "Fine, but I'm waking up now."

"Go right ahead."

Mitsuki gasped when she opened her eyes, a brilliant diamond ring held between Takuto's ring and index finger right in front of her. The light glinted and reflected on the diamonds radiantly, giving it the illusion of a thousand tiny mirrors. She was speechless, always positive that this day would come, yet she had no clue that it could happen so suddenly.

"I don't want to risk letting you think that I don't love you again. This was the best way that came to my mind to show that I'm completely committed to you," Takuto explained, sitting up. "Mitsuki, I helped you live - _you _have helped me live, over and over. Do you think-"

"Yes." Mitsuki cut him off, gazing deep into his eyes. "That's all that I need to say."

Takuto pulled her into an embrace letting the words sink into him before he kissed her. _She's right. That's the way it should have been from day one…_

_­_"Ah, how cute." Suoh passed the binoculars to Teruo. "I wish one of you two could be more…like Takuto." Him, Teruo, and Tetsuya were hiding behind a sand dune, watching the entire proposal.

"What in the world do you mean?" Teruo glared at him, swiping the binoculars out of Suoh's hands. "I could have a girlfriend, but the band comes first right now."

"And why are you lecturing me?" Tetsuya added, picking up a hermit crab. "My girlfriend is waiting for me to come home from the tour."

"Look around you," Suoh ordered, and they did. At an outdoor tropical restaurant, were Daiki and his girlfriend, drinking smoothies. He placed a flower behind her ear, and she blushed at the sweet act. On the other side of the beach, were Masato and Miwa, slowly walking along the beach as the tide washed over their bare feet.

"Hey, people have happy endings - just not at the same time!" Teruo pointed out, handing the binoculars to Tetsuya.

"For once, I agree with him. I can't out-of-the-blue propose to my girlfriend. She'll think I did something bad."

"Flow with the beat guys, flow with the beat." Suoh sat back on the sand, absorbing the warmth.

"What does that mean?" Teruo and Tetsuya asked in unison.

"It means - shut up and enjoy the sunset - at the moment."

Tetsuya brought the binoculars up to his eyes, watching Takuto slip the ring onto Mitsuki's finger. "Finally, it seems like we have struck a perfect chord."

_**random babble**_**...d'accord, this is where i place my grand merci for reviewers. if anyone reviews (or alerts/favs/wants a thank-you too) later than the date i posted this chapter, i'll edit it and add your name. here we go: **_**Dylislily, MitsukixTakuto 4 ever, kawaii123, animeluv12, XxXxFallen-AngelXxXx, MilkTea141, bullterrierlove,Yuki No Yume, Dawnstarshine, Goddess of Lunar, rose94, sakura4594, demongirlofthesand, Yashi Inuzka, life-is-rubbish, takuto-and-mitsuki-eternally, Kagome5177, RoseTaisetsuna, and lavdaworld**_**. i am truly honored and blown away that my story was so popular (23 favs and 18 alerts - you guys SPOILED me). therefore, i wanted to do some kind of appreciation thing, and i hope that both writing a brand-new song, and thanking each and every one of you personally will make this story memorable. one last thing...a sequel or re-write may be possible... ****a bientôt et au revoir (see you soon and good-bye)!**


End file.
